-The One- Side Stories
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Chap 1: Cooking Class in Love (SuDo)/ Chap 2: Romatics (ChanBaek)/ Chap 3: Love (Kris)/ Kumpulan Side Story dari ff 'The One'/ EXO. SuDo. ChanBaek. Kris. Lay. Tao. Sehun. Luhan.
1. Side Story 1: SuDo

**Cooking Class in Love**

Side Story 1: SuDo

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joon Myeon, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Romance(?)

Rate: T

Lenght: Series (Oneshot per-couple)

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**A/N:**

**Annyeooooooong ^_^**

**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Liyya bisa memenuhi janji Liyya untuk bikin Spin Off 'The One' :D Maaf karena lama ya :) Ada yang nunggu? #gakadaaaaa :'( #pundung di pjokan -_-**

**Oke capcuuussssss XD SuDo for you ALL :D**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

"Luhan Hyung! Ayolaaaah! Mau ya? Ya ya yaaaaa!" Kyungsoo masih terus membujuk Luhan untuk melakukan permintaannya. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berusaha untuk meluluhkan(?) hati Hyungnya itu. Namun sampai sekarang Luhan masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya. Uuurrgggghhh! Padahal biasanya Luhan Hyung tidak seperti ini!

"Hyuuuuung!" bujuknya lagi. Mengeluarkan 1001 jurus aegyeo yang diajarkan Baekhyun padanya. '1001 jurus untuk meluluhkan hati Luhan Hyung!' ucap Baekhyun saat itu. Tch! Jurus apanya! Luhan Hyung bahkan tidak bergeming sama sekali!

"Hyuuuung!" rayunya lagi.

"Hhhhhhh," Luhan mendesah pelan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel di tangannya. "Kyungie-ya! Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa memasak. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau mengikuti kelas itu? Hyung bahkan yakin sekali kalau keahlianmu jauh lebih tinggi dari pada mentor nya nanti," ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo manyun.

"Tapi Hyung, aku ingin sekali mengikuti kelas itu!" Kyungsoo masih berusaha, meskipun dirinya sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Luhan. Hanya tinggal satu cara terakhir yang belum dilakukannya.

"Kyung—"

"Geurae! Ya sudah kalau Hyung tidak mau!" potong Kyungsoo. "Hyung memang begitu. Kalau itu Baekhyun Hyung, kau pasti mau!" rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Mengapa Baekhyun dibawa-bawa?" tanya Luhan. "Ya karena Luhan Hyung memang lebih menyayangi Baekhyun Hyung dari pada aku!"

"Mwo?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Kyungsoo-ya! Itu tidak benar. Kalian berdua sama-sama adikku. Tidak ada kata lebih menyayangi," ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Gwaenchanna, Hyung. Mau bagaimana lagi? Memang begitu adanya," ucapnya pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah -pura-pura- sedihnya.

"Kyung—"

Blamm

Luhan menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia lalu beranjak untuk menyusul Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

Cklekk

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggilnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Luhan hanya disambut dengan punggung Kyungsoo yang tidur di atas kasur. Luhan pun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk mendekat pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggilnya pelan. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo. "Arrasseo! Hyung akan ikut kelas memasak itu. Jadi, jangan ngambek lagi, ne?" pintanya.

Senyuman lebar terkulum di bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Assaaaa! Luhan Hyung memang paling tidak bisa melihat dongsaengnya merajuk. Kekekekeke.

"Kau benar-benar mau ikut kelas itu denganku?" Luhan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Eum. Hyung akan menemanimu. Jadi, jangan marah lagi. Ne, ne, ne?!"

"Joah!" ucap Kyungsoo riang dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Karena Hyung sudah setuju, sekarang Hyung cepatlah mandi! Kelasnya akan dimulai 1 jam lagi, Hyung! Ppalli, ppalli!" ujarnya kemudian sambil mendorong Luhan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lupa satu kecupan di pipi Luhan sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

**~O.O~**

"Kyungsoo-ya! Bukankah untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub itu, kita harus mendaftar dan mengurus biaya administrasi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Luhan bingung. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas. Tidak seperti kelas reguler pada umumnya, karena kelas mereka kali ini lebih terlihat seperti dapur dari pada kelas.

"Tentu saja, Hyung! Memangnya kita bisa ikut kelas ini secara gratis?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. "Lalu, mengapa kita sudah berada di sini? Bukankah kita seharusnya 'melapor' dulu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. "Hyung! Kita berada di dalam sini karena aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Pendaftaran, administrasi, semuanya sudah beres. Tugasmu hanya berada di sampingku sebagai partnerku!"

Luhan mengangguk paham. "Tch! Berarti kau sudah merencanakan semuanya? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau aku akan setuju untuk menemanimu?"

"Tentu saja," Kyungsoo sengaja menggantung jawabannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan kemudian mencubit pipi kenyal Luhan pelan. "Karena kau menyayangiku, Lulu Hyung!" lanjutnya.

Luhan berdecih pelan mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. 'Tch! Anak itu!' batinnya.

Luhan melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Ada sekitar 10 orang yang mengikuti kelas ini. Dan di antara 10 orang itu, selain mereka berdua, semuanya yeoja. Tentu saja! Ini kelas memasak! Dan memasak itu seharusnya tugas seorang yeoja. Hhhhh. Luhan mendesah pelan. Seharusnya dia mengikuti klub olahraga saja. Sepak bola, misalnya. Itu kan lebih terkesan 'manly'. Tapi mana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Kyungsoo.

Tap tap tap

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang namja. Kelihatannya tidak lebih tua dari Luhan. Apa dia juga anggota klub memasak? Tapi dia tidak berjalan ke tempat para anggota seharusnya berkumpul. Namja itu, berdiri di depan mereka semua dan tersenyum.

'Ah~! Jadi itu mentornya?' pikir Luhan. Dia baru saja akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, namun urung saat melihat kalau dongsaengnya itu sedang memandang sang mentor tanpa berkedip. 'Hhhhmmm, mencurigakan!' batin Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Kim Joon Myeon, imnida! Kalian bisa memanggilku Suho. Mulai hari ini sampai dua minggu ke depan, saya akan menjadi mentor kalian di kelas ini."

Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan dan Luhan langsung mengangguk paham. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Matanya benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok tampan di depannya. Senyum itu! Senyum yang sarat akan kekaguman.

Luhan medekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kyungsoo untuk membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Jadi, ini alasannya, eoh?" bisiknya sembari mencubit pelan perut Kyungsoo. Membuatnya sedikit meringis. "Kau menggunakanku agar bisa lebih dekat dengan mentor tampan itu rupanya!"

"Hehehehehe," Kyungsoo terkekeh salah tingkah. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aiissshh!" Melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, Luhan kembali mencubit dongsaengnya itu. Kali ini sasarannya adalah lengan Kyungsoo, dan sukses membuat namja bermata bola itu mendelik kesakitan.

"Yaaakk! Appo!" teriaknya tertahan.

"Ehem!"

Dia baru saja akan memarahi Luhan saat sebuah deheman terdengar dari arah sampingnya. "Aku mendengar kau berteriak tadi. Apa ada masalah di sini?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah mentor tampannya. Suho tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat namja imut itu merona hebat. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan karena senyum itu.

"Mmmmm, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho lagi.

Melihat kondisi dongsaengnya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu, Luhan langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Aniyo! 'Kyungsoo' tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya tadi," ucap Luhan sembari menyikut Kyungsoo pelan. Menyadarkan namja itu dari dunianya.

"Ah, iya! Lu-Luhan Hyung menginjak kakiku," ucap Kyungsoo gugup. "Aku, tidak apa-apa... Hyung!" lanjutnya pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu.

Suho tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah imut Kyungsoo kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Gaeurae? Kalau begitu, lain kali hati-hati, ne... Kyungsoo-ya!" ujarnya menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian kembali ke depan kelas.

Setelah Suho berlalu dari meja mereka, Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Merasa malu sekaligus senang luar biasa. Masih tidak percaya kalau Sunbae yang diam-diam dikaguminya baru saja berbicara dengannya dan memanggil namanya dengan sapaan akrab. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Suho masih memperhatikannya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tch!" Luhan berdecih pelan. Tersenyum geli dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai darinya Kyungsoo-ya! Tapi..." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya cemas. "Wae? Hyung tidak menyukainya?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hmmmmm. Bagaimana ya?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Tertawa dalam hati saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata lebarnya itu. harap-harap cemas akan jawaban Luhan.

"Aku menyukainya! Menurutku, kalian sangat serasi!" ujar Luhan pada akhirnya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum konyol karena jawaban Luhan. "Jeongmal? Menurut Hyung, kami serasi? Jadi, aku boleh mengejarnya?"

"Eum," Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Mengapa kau menanyakan pendapatku?"

Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping. "Tentu saja karena kau adalah 'Hyung' ku kan?" jawabnya. "Lagipula, Baekhyun Hyung juga menanyakan pendapatmu saat Chanyeol Hyung menembaknya,"

Luhan kembali mendecih pelan dan tertawa. Mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Kalian ini!" ujarnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, apa kau yakin bisa mengejarnya? Berhadapan dengannya saja, kau langsung mati kutu begitu!" ejek Luhan kembali menggoda Kyungsoo. Yang digoda, langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Luhan dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yaaaaak!" ujarnya tak terima. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa dan sebuah juluran lidah dari Hyungnya itu. 'Tch! Apa itu yang disebut manly? Dia bahkan terlihat seperti anak-anak!' cibirnya dalam hati. Namun kemudian dia kembali tersenyum dan menatap ke depan.

'Aigooooo! Suho Hyung tampan sekaliiiiii!'

**~O.O~**

"MWO?!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun menutup telinga saat mendengar teriakan nyaring melengking dari namja di depan mereka. Setelah dirasa kalau Kyungsoo sudah tidak akan berteriak lagi, kedua namja mungil itu melepaskan tangan mereka dari telinga masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Hanya satu hari saja kau pulang sendiri, tidak selamanya! Jadi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu deh!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi, Hyung! Hari ini jatahnya kita belanja bulanan. Persediaan di rumah sudah benar-benar habis. Dan aku tidak mungkin belanja sendirian!" prrotes Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, Eomma! Tapi ini sudah yang ke 4 kalinya dalam minggu ini Kris mengajakku pergi. Dan aku tidak mungkin menolaknya lagi," sesal Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju di sampingnya. "Aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Yeollie pergi bersama teman-temannya ke klub tanpa ku! Kau tahu kan bagaimana pandangan lapar para yeoja di sana. Bisa-bisa dia tidak utuh lagi saat pulang dari sana! Aku harus melindunginya!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. 'Yang ada juga Chanyeol Hyung yang melindungimu dari tatapan lapar itu!'

"Tapi Hyuuuung!"

"Ah! Itu Chanyeol! Aku pergi dulu, ne!" Baekhyun buru-buru menyampirkan tasnya di pundak dan kabur dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mengerlingkan matanya sebagai tanda 'good luck!' untuk Luhan sebelum pergi.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Luhan.

"..."

"Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu saat pulang nanti, ne! Jangan marah!" rayu Luhan. "Atau aku akan meminta Kris mengantarku untuk membeli separuh dari belanjaan yang harus kita beli sebelum pulang nanti. Eotte?" coba nya lagi. Namun Kyungsoo masih bungkam.

Luhan kehabisan akal. 'Aiiisshh! Baekhyun itu! Selalu kabur dan meninggalkan urusan seperti ini padaku.'

Tepat saat Luhan hampir putus asa dan membatalkan janjinya dengan Kris, seseorang yang sangat familiar masuk ke dalam kantin. Seseorang yang pasti bisa membuat Kyungsoo memaafkannya. Dan Luhan langsung tersenyum senang.

"Kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku nanti," bisik Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Namun detik berikutnya, mata bolanya terbuka lebar saat mendengar siapa yang dipanggil oleh Hyungnya itu.

"Suho-yaaa!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Suho menolehkan ke asal suara dan mendapati Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Suho ingat mereka. Lebih tepatnya, dia mengingat namja manis dengan mata bulat menggemaskan itu. Dia mengingat pipi merah merona namja itu saat pertama kalinya dia menyapanya. Dia mengingat suara indah itu saat Kyungsoo berbicara padanya. Dan dia mengingat bagaimana antusiasnya Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap kelasnya.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju bangku Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Senyuman kebanggaannya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Semakin merekah saat wajah Kyungsoo semakin terlihat dalam jarak pandangnya. Seiring dengan jantung yang semakin berdetak cepat.

"Hai!" sapa Luhan. "Kau masih ingat kami? Aku dan Kyungsoo mengikuti kegiatan yang diadakan oleh klub memasak dua minggu yang lalu," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Suho singkat. Karena sejujurnya, dia tidak bisa mengingat nama Luhan. "Ada apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Ah~ Apa kau ada kegiatan setelah ini?" tanya Luhan to the point. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo! Wae?"

"Assaaa!" Luhan menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Hari ini adalah jadwal belanja bulanan kami. Tapi aku dan Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut. Kau, tolong antarkan Kyungsoo berbelanja ya!" pinta Luhan dengan 'doe eyes' andalannya yang tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolaknya.

"Yaak! Hyung! Apa yang kau katakan?" protes Kyungsoo dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho. "Errmmm, maaf. Luhan Hyung memang suka mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Jadi, Hyung tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku—"

"Baiklah!" Suho memotong kalimat Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya imut berkali-kali. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apakah Suho benar-benar baru saja mengatakan 'iya' dan menyetuji permintaan aneh Luhan?

"Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo belanja," ujar Suho lagi. "Lagipula, aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun hari ini!"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. 'Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Jantungku terasa seperti mau keluar dari dadaku karena terlalu senang. Dan senyum itu! Oh God! Bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri karena terus-terusan melihatnya!'

"Benarkah? Aaaah! Gomawo, Suho-ya!" ujar Luhan girang. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya! Sepertinya Kris sudah menungguku!" Luhan lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Ini adalah kesempatanmu, Kyungsoo-ya! Bukankah kau bilang akan mengejarnya? HWAITING!"

Hening

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung setelah Luhan pergi. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Suho masih berdiri konyol di depan meja, dan Kyungsoo masih duduk menunduk di kursinya.

"Errrmmmm," Suho mencoba membuka percakapan. "Kita pergi sekarang? Atau kau masih ingin menghabiskan cheese cake mu dulu?" tanya Suho. Dan Kyungsoo langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkutik di depan namja tampan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau dan Luhan Hyung tinggal bersama?" tanya Suho. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di luar area kampus dan sedang berjalan menuju supermarket -dalam diam.

"Eum," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ada Baekhyun Hyung juga. Kami tinggal bertiga. Biasanya, kami akan belanja bersama. Tapi Baekhyun Hyung ada janji dengan pacarnya, Luhan Hyung juga harus pergi dengan Kris Hyung," jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Kalian... bersaudara?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Mmmmm, bukan saudara sih. Tapi kami sudah seperti saudara. Bagiku, mereka berdua sudah seperti Hyung ku sendiri,"

"Eh?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya. "Hanya Hyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo! Hanya saja, aku kira Luhan Hyung itu namjachingu mu."

"Eh? Mengapa Hyung berfikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Karena kalian... terlihat sangat dekat. Jadi, yaaa aku kira begitu. Hehehe," Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Selama ini, dia selalu berfikir kalau Kyungsoo dan Luhan memiliki hubungan spesial. Setiap kali dia melihat mereka di kelas memasak, keduanya selalu terlihat 'mesra', dan itu membuat dia akhirnya menyimpulkan hal itu.

Sejujurnya, sejak hari pertama dia menjadi mentor hari itu, dia sudah merasa tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Namja imut itu mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Suho selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya selama pelajaran. Dan lama-kelamaan, rasa tertarik itu berubah menjadi rasa suka. Namun Suho tidak pernah mengambil langkah karena ada Luhan di sana. Siapa sangka kalau Luhan hanya seorang Hyung untuk Kyungsoo. Kalau begitu, apa itu berarti ada kesempatan untuknya? Lagipula, sepertinya selain Luhan dan Baekhyun, Suho tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo dekat dengan siapapun.

Selagi Suho disibukkan dengan pikiran-pikiran dan ide-ide jitu untuk acara 'pendekatan'nya dengan namja manis yang sedang berjalan dalam diam di sampingnya itu, tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan supermarket yang mereka tuju.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, Kyungsoo langsung menarik satu trolley untuk menampung barang belanjaannya dan mulai berkeliling. Namun tangan Suho menahannya. "Kau ambil saja barang-barang yang harus dibeli. Biar aku yang mendorong trolley nya," tawarnya lengkap dengan senyum angelic kebanggaannya. Merasa sangat puas dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang langsung tersipu dan mengangguk malu.

Kyungsoo pun mulai berkeliling untuk mencari barang-barang yang tercatat di dalam note ponselnya, dan Suho berjalan pelan di belakangnya sambil mendorong trolley. Sesekali membantu Kyungsoo mengambil barang yang disebutkannya.

"Wow! Kalian benar-benar masak sendiri?" tanya Suho saat mereka berada di area penjualan sayur dan buah. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memilah dan memilih sayuran yang akan dibelinya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho.

"Eum! Di rumah, aku yang bertugas memasak," jawabnya. "Hmmm, sebenarnya bukan tugas sih, hanya saja Luhan Hyung dan Baek Hyung tidak bisa memasak. Dan karena pada dasarnya memasak adalah hobi ku, jadi aku yang melakukannya. Sedangkan mereka berdua bertugas membantu menanak nasi dan mencuci piring," jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Merasa mulai akrab dengan Suho.

"Jadi, kau bisa memasak?" tanya Suho mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku bahkan sering membuat kreasi masakanku sendiri," jawab Kyungsoo lagi. Terlihat antusias dengan tema pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmmmm, lalu, mengapa kau mengikuti kelas memasak?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya memilih-milih sayuran dan menelan ludahnya. Meluruskan posisi berdirinya dan berdehem pelan sebelum menoleh pada Suho. "Errmmm, itu.. aku.." ucapnya gugup.

"Aku?" tuntut Suho sembari tersenyum jahil dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Itu... karena di kelas memasak, kita belajar membuat kue!" ucapnya cepat. "Ya! Karena membuat kue. Meskipun aku bisa memasak lauk pauk, tapi aku tidak begitu bisa membuat kue. Hehehehehe," kekehnya canggung. Berharap Suho akan mempercayai alasannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Te-tentu saja!" jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

Kyungsoo langsung bernafas lega saat Suho mengangguk paham dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sayuran di depannya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sebenarnya, Suho tidak mempercayai alasan Kyungsoo. Karena dari apa yang dilihatnya selama dua minggu kelas memasak, Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah ahli dalam hal membuat kue. Cara dia mengocok telurnya, mengaduk semua adonan, dan menghias kue-kue tersebut. Selain itu, seingatnya, di pengumuman pendaftaran waktu itu, anggota klub tidak pernah menuliskan ataupun menyebutkan apapun tentang membuat kue. Tapi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menerima alasan Kyungsoo. Tidak ingin namja dengan pipi sedikit chubby itu merasa malu.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo, menyadarkan Suho dari lamunannya. "Kemarilah! Bantu aku memilih daging yang bagus, ne!"

Suho berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah berada di depan stan penjualan daging. Menatap aneka ragam daging di depannya dengan pandangan bingung. Sesekali dia akan mem'pout'kan bibirnya atau sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. Dan Suho hanya bisa menatapnya kagum sekaligus gemas. Entah apapun yang dilakukan oleh namja imut ini, dia pasti terlihat menggemaskan. Dan Suho sangat menyukainya.

"Jadi, total belanjaan anda 385ribu Won!" ucap yeoja yang berada di meja kasir pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo mengambil dompet di dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won untuk membayar belanjaannya dan tersenyum ramah.

Kasir tersebut menerima uang dari Kyungsoo dan membalas senyum ramahnya sebelum melirik pada Suho yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi," ucap kasir itu tiba-tiba. "Tidak ingin membeli sesuatu yang lain, Tuan? Dalam rangka Valentine, kami sedang mengadakan beberapa promosi di toko kami. Salah satunya adalah jam tangan couple yang sangat cocok untuk pasangan manis seperti kalian berdua ini. Bagaimana?" tawar kasir itu menunjukkan sepasang jam tangan pada Kyungsoo. Simple tapi sangat manis.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit kaget dengan tawaran itu. Jam tangan couple? Untuknya dan Suho? Tapi kan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Errmm, maaf nona. Tapi kami—"

"Benarkah?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo, Suho justru terlihat sangat antusias dengan tawaran itu. Dia yang tadinya berdiri diam di samping Kyungsoo langsung maju selangkah untuk melihat jam tangan yang dimaksudkan oleh kasir itu.

"Apa menurutmu jam tangan ini bagus? Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat terkejut dengan aksi Suho. Kyungsoo akui, jam tangan itu memang terlihat sangat bagus, dan dia menyukainya. Dan tanpa sadar, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suho tersenyum puas dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja di meja kasir itu. "Baiklah! Aku akan mengambil jam tangan ini!" ujarnya mantap dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar jam tangan itu.

"Hyung! Mengapa kau membeli jam tangan itu?" protes Kyungsoo saat Suho mengambil jam tangan dari tangan si yeoja kasir.

Suho hanya memasang wajah tak berdosanya dan memakaikan jam yang lebih kecil di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Waeyo? Apa kau tidak mendengarnya tadi? Nona ini bilang, kita terlihat sangat serasi. Lagipula, bukankah kau bilang kau menyukai jam tangan ini? Iya kan, nona?" tanya Suho yang dijawab oleh anggukan setuju dari si yeoja kasir yang menatap keduanya gemas.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi kan kita—"

"Jja! Karena belanjanya sudah selesai. Bayar-membayar juga sudah beres. Sekarang waktunya kita membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perut. Aku lapar, hehehehe!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kyungsoo lagi, Suho langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari supermarket tersebut. Tersenyum senang karena memiliki alasan untuk menggandeng tangan namja imut itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Suho dan menatap tak percaya pada tangannya yang berada di dalam genggaman namja tampan itu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak seketika itu.

'OMOOO! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kami memakai jam tangan couple. Dan sekarang, Suho Hyung menggenggam tanganku!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Suho tersenyum sendiri di samping Kyungsoo. Tangan namja manis itu terasa dingin di dalam genggamannya. Menandakan kalau sang pemilik sedang merasa gugup. Belum lagi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit merona meskipun dia sudah menundukkan wajahnya. Dan Suho merasa sangat senang karena dialah alasan di balik semua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigooooo! Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sangat manis!" pekik ahjumma pemilik kedai saat mereka memesan Tteokbokkie untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah terasa sangat kosong.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat Suho yang juga lagi-lagi sama sekali tidak menyangkal saat ada yang menyangka kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo.

Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan di depannya pada Kyungsoo. "Hmmm?" gumamnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyangkalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. "Menyangkal apa?" Suho memasang wajah polosnya. "Saat orang salah menafsirkan hubungan kita," ujar Kyungsoo lagi dengan suara yang amat pelan menahan malu.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak menyukainya? Apa kau marah? Atau ada seseorang yang akan marah?" Suho balik bertanya. Sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau Kyungsoo memang keberatan dengan itu semua. Namun gelengan pelan dari Kyungsoo melenyapkan kekhawatiran itu.

"Tidak juga sih," jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Nah! Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah, kan? Lagipula, jika kita langsung menyangkalnya, mereka akan malu karena telah salah paham. Hanya mengatakan terima kasih, tidak akan ada yang tersakiti, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Jadi karena itu. Hanya karena tidak ingin mempermalukan orang lain saja? Pikirnya. Lalu, jam tangan itu? Apa itu juga untuk alasan yang sama? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk membuang pikiran-pikiran itu. Mereka bahkan baru hari ini secara resmi menjadi teman. Mana mungkin Suho menganggapnya lebih dari itu. Hhhhhh.

Ah~ Seandainya saja Kyungsoo bisa membaca pikiran Suho saat ini. Dia pasti akan mengetahui kalau itu semua hanyalah alasan semata.

**~O.O~**

Usai makan, Suho mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai pulang. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak menggandeng tangan namja manis itu lagi. Dia tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk melakukan hal itu. Hanya berjalan santai di sampingnya. Tapi, saat kemudian tangan mereka yang berayunan saat berjalan itu terus bertabrakan karena posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat, Suho menemukan alasan barunya.

Namun kali ini, Suho tidak meraih jemari Kyungsoo ke dalam genggaman tangannya seperti sebelumnya. Hanya menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kyungsoo perlahan. Takut-takut jika Kyungsoo kaget dan menolaknya. Tersenyum lebar di dalam hati saat Kyungsoo, dengan malu-malu, membalas tautan jari kelingkingnya. Dan mereka, berjalan ke rumah Kyungsoo dalam diam. Tak ada suara. Hanya ditemani dengan deru mesin yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan dan detak jantung masing-masing yang seolah berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang tercepat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku hari ini, Hyung! Jam tangannya juga," ujar Kyungsoo saat mereka tiba di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Aniyo. Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya! Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hari ini, dan mengenalmu lebih dekat!" jawab Suho. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku puang sekarang! Kau masuklah dulu,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Arrasseo! Hati-hati di jalan, Hyung! Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ujarnya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan membuka kunci pagar.

Suho menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya setelah mengunci kembali pintu pagar. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya yang masih berdiri di depan pagar. Untuk sesaat, Suho terlihat bimbang. Seolah ada yang ingin dikatakannya tapi terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggilnya agak keras, mengingat jarak mereka saat ini yang lumayan jauh, pada akhirnya. Persetan dengan kemungkinan ditolak yang terus mengganggu pikirannya. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya. Dan Suho tidak berniat untuk menyia-nyiakannya.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu sudah berada tepat di depan pintunya membalikkan badannya saat Suho kembali memanggil. Sedikit terkejut melihat Suho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya yang telah terkunci. Namja manis itu menatap Suho dengan tatapan bertanya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin disampaikan Suho padanya.

"Aku..."

Kalimat itu terhenti. Suho kembali menutup mulutnya saat menyadari satu hal. Dengan jarak yang seperti ini, dia tidak mungkin berbicara dengan nada normal, karena Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi dia juga enggan jika harus menaikkan nada suaranya alias berteriak. Bisa-bisa orang-orang yang tak diharapkan (read: Luhan dan Baekhyun) bermunculan dan mengganggunya. Dan dia juga tidak mungkin meminta Kyungsoo kembali berjalan kemari.

Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dan menunggu di sana dengan sabar. Dan sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Suho merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengambil benda persegi yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana dari dalam sana. Membuka kunci layar dan mulai mencari nama seseorang di phonebooknya. Dan saat nama seseorang yang dicarinya muncul di layar, namja berwajah angelic itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung menyentuh tulisan 'call' di layar.

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Suho dengan kening yang berkerut. Bukankah tadi dia memanggilnya? Lalu mengapa dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan malah sibuk dengan ponselnya? Apa Suho ingin meminta nomor ponselnya? Pikir Kyungsoo.

_**~I lost my mind  
>Noreul choeummannasseultte<br>No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion  
>Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon~<strong>_

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Tepat saat dia melihat Suho menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya dan menatapnya bingung. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal memanggilnya. Namja chubby itu lalu kembali menatap Suho yang tengah memberinya isyarat untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo mennggeser tombol hijau di layar dan menempelkan ponsenya di telinga. "Ha-halo?" sapanya terbata. Mata masih tertuju pada Suho yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dan juga menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" ucap orang di seberang sana. Atau bisa dibilang di depannya?

"S-Suho Hyung?" ujarnya bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau nomorku, Hyung?" tanyanya.

Suho tersenyum tipis. "Aku punya caraku sendiri, Kyungsoo-ya!" jawab Suho. "Hmmmmm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman dan anggukan pelan. "Kau ingin bertanya apa, Hyung?"

"Ermmmm," Tiba-tiba suara Suho terdengar ragu dan gugup. "Valentine besok, apa kau ada acara?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo," jawabnya meskipun dia tahu kalau Suho bisa melihat gelengan kepalanya tadi.

"Benarkah?" Suho tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak ada acara di hari indah seperti Valentine, bukankah itu berarti Kyungsoo masih single?

"Kalau begitu, eerrmmm, apa kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku pada hari besok? Kita bisa jalan-jalan. Atau menonton film yang ingin kau lihat. Atau melakukan apapun yang kau suka dan pergi kemanapun kau mau," ujarnya.

Mendengar ucapan Suho, Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang lebar itu. Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Ajakan itu. Apa Suho benar-benar baru saja mengajaknya berkencan? Atau dia yang salah menafsirkannya?

"Kyungsoo?" suara Suho kembali terdengar ragu. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Apa ajakannya kurang jelas? Pikirnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau mau kencan denganku di hari Valentine besok?" tanyanya lagi.

Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak beberapa detik saking kaget dan senangnya. 'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Suho Hyung benar-benar mengajakku kencan!' pekiknya, tentu saja dalam hati.

"A-aku... t-tentu saja! Aku mau! Hyung!" jawabnya tergagap setelah berhasil menenangkan perasaannya yang terlalu _excited_ tadi.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu besok, OK!" ujar Suho, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Dan dalam temaram lampu jalan di depan rumahnya, Kyungsoo yakin sekali kalau dia melihat senyum Suho melebar saat ia mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklekk

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Luhan girang begitu Kyungsoo memasuki rumah mereka dan langsung berlari untuk menyambutnya dan membawakan barang belanjaannya. "Ohoooo! Sepertinya ada hal menyenangkan terjadi, eoh?" godanya saat melihat rona merah serta senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah dongsaengnya itu.

"Pastinya Hyung!" sahut Baekhyun tak mau kalah. "Aigooo! Aku mencium aura cinta yang bersemi di dalam rumah ini~~" ujarnya.

Kyungsoo yang digoda seperti itu semakin merona malu. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kedua Hyung kekanakannya dan berjalan lurus menuju sofa. Seharian berjalan ternyata melelahkan! Meniggalkan kantung belanjaan untuk dibawa oleh keduanya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi hari ini?"

"Apa ada kemajuan?

"Apa 'pengejaran' mu berhasil?"

"Apa kalian sudah lebih akrab sekarang?"

Tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan beruntun. Membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Yaaaa! Kalau kalian berdua bertanya seperti itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya!"

"Hehehehehehe," cengir BaekHan. "Makanya! Ayo ceritakan, Eommaaaa! Aku penasaraaaan!" ujar Luhan manja, diiringi dengan anggukan setuju tak kalah manja dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil menatap kedua Hyungnya. "Kami berbelanja. Suho Hyung membantuku memilih sayur dan membawakan barang belanjaan. Setelah itu, kami makan di kedai yang ada di pinggir jalan," ujarnya cuek. Dan BaekHan langsung melongo mendengarnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya mereka bersamaan. "Memangnya kalian mengharapkan apa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Keduanya mendesah kecewa dan beralih menatap televisi di depan mereka. "Mwoyaaa! Membosankan!" komentar Baekhyun. "Tidak seru!" sahut Luhan. "Aku kira akan ada kemajuan. Tenyata hanya seperti itu," lanjutnya. 'Sia-sia saja aku membuat Suho menemani Kyungsoo kalau hanya berakhir seperti ini,' pikirnya.

"Memangnya, kemajuan seperti apa yang Hyung harapkan?" goda Kyungsoo. "Ah~ aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu. Suho Hyung juga membelikan jam tangan couple untukku!" Kyungsoo memamerkan jam tangan baru di pergelangan tangannya.

Tindakan yang dengan sukses menarik kembali perhatian Luhan dan Baekhyun yang saat ini menatap arloji manis di tangannya dengan tatapan terpesona. "Suho membelikanmu ini?" tanya Luhan. "Di hari pertama kalian 'berteman'?" sambung Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Eum!" angguk Kyungsoo. "Selain itu, Suho Hyung juga..."

"Juga?" tanya keduanya tak sabar. "Errmmm, dia mengajakku kencan di hari Valentine besok!" ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Wajahnya kembali merona mengingat kejadian barusan.

"MWOOO?" teriak BaekHan bersamaan. "Dia mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. "Lalu, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Luhan tak kalah antusias.

"Tentu saja aku bilang 'iya', Hyung!" jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Aigoooo! Sepertinya akan ada couple baru di hari Valentine besok." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan menaik-naikkan alisnya. Bermaksud menggoda. "Akhirnya kita punya Appa!"

Hhhhh.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menghela nafasnya lemas. "Waeyo, Hyung? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya! Tentu saja aku suka!" jawabnya. "Dongsaengku sedang bahagia, tentu saja aku senang!"

"Lalu? Mengapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Aiiisshh! Itu karena aku akan sendirian di hari Valentine besok!" ujarnya manyun.

"Aigooo!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dari samping. "Aku kan sudah bilang, Hyung! Kau terima saja ajakan Kris Hyung. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Hyung!" usulnya.

Pletakk

Sebuah jitakan sayang langsung mendarat di jidat namja pecinta eyeliner tersebut. "Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Dan tidak adil untuk Kris jika aku menyetujui ajakan kencannya padahal aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Aku tidak mau memberikan harapan!"

"Lalu bagaimana, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Memeluk Luhan dari sisi satunya. 'Hhhhh. Mengapa Hyung baik hatiku harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang belum pernah ditemuinya? Dan hebatnya lagi, orang itu sudah memiliki kekasih!' pikirnya.

"Hmmmmmm," Luhan memasang pose berfikir. "Ah! Aku tahu!" ucapnya melepaskan pelukan kedua dongsaengnya dan berdiri di depan mereka. "Karena kalian berdua akan meninggalkanku sendirian di hari kasih sayang, padahal kalian selalu mengaku-ngaku kalau kalian sangat menyayangiku, maka kalian harus melakukan apa yang aku minta! Sebagai bukti kalau kalian benar-benar menyayangiku. Bagaimana?" tantangnya dengan sedikit menyindir.

Dan meskipun keduanya merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari tantangan Luhan, mereka tetap mengangguk menyanggupi. Dan Luhan langsung tersenyum menang. Sebuah seringaian jahil berhasil tertutup sempurna oleh senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah! Karena kalian sudah menyanggupinya, kalian tidak boleh ingkar ya!" ujarnya. "Permintaanku tidak sulit kok. Hanya satu. Kalian berdua harus mau mengerjakan tugas mengarang lagu yang diberikan oleh Kim Seonsaeng-nim minggu lalu!" titahnya.

"MWOOO?" teriak BaekSoo. "Tapi Hyung! Bukankah tugas itu dikumpulkan besok pagi? Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa mengerjakannya dalam satu malam!?" protes BaekSoo.

"Lalu? _That's not my problem_, kan?" tanyanya santai sebelum kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintu. Sebelum protesan-protesan lain mengalir dari bibir keduanya.

Kekekekekekeke. Luhan terkekeh geli. Menjahili kedua dongsaeng jahilnya memang menyenangkan. Pikirnya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak benar-benar menyuruh mereka mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

_**Aniya! Hyung hanya bercanda kok. Tidurlah! Bukankah besok kalian membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk acara kencan kalian? Jaljayooooo! :* :***_

Luhan berjalan pelan meuju kasurnya setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk kedua dongsaeng nya. Meletakkan ponsel itu di atas nakas kemudian mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di sana. Sehun juga, apa dia akan sangat sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk menghubunginya besok? _After all_, besok adalah hari Valentine, kan? Hari dimana kekasih menjadi orang terpenting di dalam hidupmu. Bukan yang lain.

Hhhhhhh. Luhan mendesah pelan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. 'Semoga tahun depan, aku tidak harus melalui hari indah itu sendirian,' harapnya.

Bip bip bip

Luhan meraih ponselnya. Membuka pesan yang masuk dan langsung tertawa pelan saat membacanya.

_**Luhan Hyung yang terbaiiiikkk! Kami menyayangimu Hyuuung! Mumumumu :* :* :*  
><strong>__**Baek**__**kie imut**__** n Kyung**__**ie manis**____**yang saaaaaaangat mencintai Lulu Hyung yang cute :P**_

Luhan tersenyum. Untuk kali ini saja, dia tidak akan marah, dan membiarkan mereka menyebutnya 'cute'.

**~O.O~**

**END**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooong ^_^

Akhirnya side story pertama kelar juga :D Maaf kalau lama :)

Liyya tau kalau ini seharusnya cerita SuDo, tapi END nya malah ke Luhan. Mau bagaimana? Karena ini spin off dari 'The One', jadi Liyya gak bisa meninggalkan Luhan begitu aja -_- Yang penting, asal muasalnya SuDo kopel udah jelas kan? Hehehehehehehe #nyengir  
>Maaf kalau gak suka yaaaa :'( Maaf juga kalau ceritanya gak nge-feel :'(<p>

BTW, kalo ada yang berinat untuk Review, Liyya ucapkan banyaaaaaakkkkk terima kasih :D

See U next stories


	2. Side Story 2: ChanBaek

**Romanti****c**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon and others

Pair: ChanBaek

Genre: Romance(?)

Rate: T

Lenght: Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**A/N:**

**Annyeooooooong ^_^**

**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Liyya bisa memenuhi janji Liyya untuk bikin Spin Off 'The One' :D Maaf karena lama ya :) Ada yang nunggu? #gakadaaaaa :'( #pundung di pjokan -_-**

**Oke capcuuussssss XD ChanBaek for you ALL :D**

.

**SPECIAL FOR MY BESTFRIEND, INDAH. THANKS ALOT FOR THAT CUTE STICKER ^_^**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah di atas tempat duduknya. Kata demi kata yang terus keluar dari bibir dosennya satu pun tidak ada yang hinggap di dalam otaknya. Pikirannya tidak ada di sana. Tidak di dalam kelas itu, melainkan di dalam salah satu kelas yang terletak di gedung Fakultas Kesenian.

'Shit!' Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Kelas dibubarkan. Dan tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari sana.

"Chanyeol?" sapa seseorang.

Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri namja yang tadi memanggilnya. "Eoh, Luhan Hyung? Dimana Baekkie?" tanyanya. Kendati dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Luhan sebagai jawaban, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya.

Luhan terlihat menghela nafasnya pelan dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan. "Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Luhan. "Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersuara selama pelajaran dan segera keluar saat Heo Seonsaeng-nim mengakhiri kelas kami," lanjutnya simpati.

'Aiiisshhh!' Chanyeol kembali mengumpat dalam hatinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bukankah Baekkie memang sering merajuk? Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti juga dia akan menghubungimu jika hatinya sudah lega. Biar Hyung yang berbicara dengannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah dan menatap Luhan penuh rasa terima kasih. Luhan memang selalu berhasil menenangkan hati Baekhyun jika mereka sedang bertengkar. Jadi tidak ada salahnya dicoba, kan? Meskipun dia pesimis kalau itu akan berhasil kali ini.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Jja! Kalau begitu, Hyung pulang dulu, ne! Sebentar lagi kelas Sehun selesai, dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Annyeong!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Matanya terlihat sangat berbinar-binar saat menyebut nama Sehun tadi. Dan Chanyeol, teringat kembali akan kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Dia dalam masalah besar. Chanyeol tahu itu. Padahal, beberapa saat yang lalu dia masih bisa tersenyum sambil menatap pujaan hatinya. Padahal, beberapa saat yang lalu, semua masih baik-baik saja. Oh~ Seandainya saja dia bisa menahan emosinya dan menutup mulutnya sedikit lebih lama tadi. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Siapapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi dirinya.

Bahkan sekarang perasaannya masih sedikit kesal jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Tch! Ini bahkan tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan dia. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun bersikap seolah-olah dia yang paling tersakiti?

Hhhh. Seandainya saja Baekhyun tidak berulang-ulang mengatakan hal yang sama terus-menerus.

Kesal.

Itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tahu, Yeol? Sehun itu benar-benar namja paing romatis yang pernah aku kenal. Tentu saja dia sedikit bodoh dan beberapa kali membuat Lulu Hyung menangis. Tapi Sehun selalu bisa membayar air mata Lulu Hyung dengan sesuatu yang WOW!"

Yups.

Sehun!

Itu lah yang menjadi akar permasalahan mereka. Namja yang membuat kesabaran Chanyeol lenyap seketika. Pasalahnya, bukan sekali dua kali Baekhyun membawa-bawa nama Sehun dalam pembicaraan mereka. Dan setiap kali nama Sehun muncul, pasti diiringi dengan berbagai macam pujian dari kekasihnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol jengah.

_I mean_! Bagaimana bisa kekasihmu memuji dan mengelu-elukan namja lain saat dia sedang bersamamu? Tidakkah Baekhyun memikirkan perasaannya? Bahkan Baekhyun juga acap kali membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Sehun itu benar-benar romantis! Aku jadi iri dengan Lulu Hyung. Dia benar-benar beruntung bisa menjadi pacar Sehun. Mengapa kau tidak bisa seperti Sehun? Kau bahkan tidak pernah membelikan bunga untukku!" ucap Baekhyun cemberut. Dan jika saja suasana hatinya tidak seperti ini, Chanyeol pasti akan langsung menabrak bibir tipis yang seolah tengah menggodanya itu.

Chanyeol memilih diam di tempatnya dan mengaduk-aduk jus apel di depannya tanpa ada niat untuk meminumnya. Hatinya sedang panas. Bahkan jus dingin itu tidak bisa mendinginkannya.

"Sehun bahkan benar-benar membuat persiapan besar-besaran untuk menembak Lulu Hyung. Pantas saja Lulu Hyung tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setelahnya. Kau ingat? Kau bahkan tidak mempersiapkan apapun saat memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya mengingat moment itu. Dia tahu kalau itu memang bukan moment romantis. Dia ingat sekali. Saat itu Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Dan dia langsung menembak Baekhyun saat mereka tiba di depan pagar. Dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Hanya begitu. Sama sekali tidak ada sisi romantis di sana. Tapi beginilah dia. Apa perlu membanding-bandingkan mereka?

"Ah~ Seandainya saja aku mempunyai namjachingu yang begitu romantis seperti Sehun!"

Oke! Itu adalah akhir dari kesabarannya. Dan sebelum dia sempat mencegahnya, bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dia tahu pasti akan disesalinya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak memutuskanku dan menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun? Sepertinya kau benar-benar menykainya!" ucapnya dingin. Berharap Baekhyun akan menyadari kecemburuan yang sedang dialaminya dan berhenti membahas Sehun.

Tapi dia melupakan satu hal. _This is Baekhyun that we are talking about_.

"Ya! Apa kau gila? Sehun itu pacarnya Lulu Hyung! Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya!" jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Tch!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Geurae! Kalau begitu, kau kan bisa mencari seseorang yang ROMATIS seperti dia!" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Yaa! Apa maksudmu, eoh? Aku kan hanya membicarakan Sehun dan semua keromantisannya! Bukannya mau mencari pacar baru!" ujar Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"_Well! _Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf karena kau harus memiliki namjachingu yang tidak ROMANTIS sepertiku!"

"Yaaa! Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau marah?" emosi Baekhyun mulai tersulut. Chanyeol bisa melihatnya. Tapi dia seolah tidak perduli dan kembali menyerang Baekhyun.

"Aniyo! Mengapa aku harus marah? Bagaimana aku bisa marah? Yang ada malah kau yang akan marah padaku sebelum aku sempat marah!" jawab Chanyeol.

"M-MWO? K-kau... Jadi selama ini itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" ucap Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia akui kalau selama ini dia memang sering merajuk pada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya dan bahkan mengatakan kalau dia terlihat _cute_ saat sedang merajuk seperti itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan bangun dari duduknya. "Sudahlah! Aku rasa aku sudah kenyang. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa." Namja jangkung itu menatap kekasihnya sekilas sebelum kemudian membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Chanyeollie, berhenti!" tukas Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol masih berjalan. "Park Chanyeol! Aku bilang berhenti atau kau akan menyesal!" ucapnya lagi, sedikit lebih keras mengingat jarak mereka yang sudah cukup jauh. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol terus berjalan seolah tidak mendengarnya.

"Yaaakk! Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. "Aku membencimuuuuu!"

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan terakhir Baekhyun. Dia sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya akan membawa masalah besar nantinya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun di kantin dalam keadaan seperti itu?

Benar-benar masalah besar.

**~O.O~**

Brakk

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar sambil menggerutu kesal. "Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan! Dia pikir dia siapa bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja! Mengapa juga tiba-tiba dia marah seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Baekhyun membuang tasnya ke sembarang arah dan berjalan menuju kasurnya. "Lebih baik aku tidur," ucapnya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sana. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

1 menit

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya

5 menit

Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah selimut dan berulang kali mengubah posisi tidurnya

7 menit

Srett

Baekhyun menyerah. Menyibakkan selimut tebalnya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel di atas nakasnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat tangannya menekan tombol nyala. Keningnya berkerut mengantisipasi apa yang akan ditemukannya begitu ponsel menyala. Namun kerutan itu segera berubah menjadi sebuah kekecewaan.

Biasanya ponsel itu akan terus berbunyi tanpa henti setiap kali ada pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka. Chanyeol akan menghujaninya dengan 1001 SMS dan pesan suara yang berisi permintaan maaf dan mereka akan baikan setelah itu. Tapi sekarang?

Tidak ada pesan masuk. Tidak ada voice mail. Tidak ada panggilan tak terjawab.

'Apa Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya?' Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Aiiisshh! Molla!" Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas dengan sedikit kasar dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. "I hate you, Park Chanyeol!" gumamnya kemudian kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal di tangannya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, selimut itu kembali tersibak dan menampakkan wajah manisnya. "Tapi aku merindukannya," ucapnya pelan menatap sendu pada ponsel yang masih tergeletak manis di atas nakas.

**~O.O~**

Empat hari.

Sudah empat hari Chanyeol menghabiskan hari-harinya dalam keterpurukan. Bagaimana tidak? Empat hari ini dirinya sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang *ehem*kecil*ehem* sehingga kekasihnya itu bisa terselip di antara lautan mahasiswa di kampus. Yang jelas dia benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan namja itu di mana pun.

Saat istirahat siang, Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi ikut makan bersama mereka. Luhan juga ikut menghilang -mungkin Baekhyun yang menariknya karena jelas sekali kalau dia tidak ingin sendirian- dan meski pun Sehun terlihat santai saja di sampingnya, namun Chanyeol tahu kalau namja itu juga tersiksa.

'Biar saja!' pikir Chanyeol. 'Toh akar permasalahannya kan memang karena Sehun.' Sisi egoisnya berkata demikian. Namun sisi kewarasannya segera menepis asumsi itu. Walau bagaimana pun, Sehun jelas tidak bersalah. Dan Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat Sehun harus kehilangan Luhannya. Sehun sendiri sempat bertanya ada masalah apa antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol terlalu gengsi untuk menceritakannya.

'Bisa-bisa magnae berwajah datar ini merasa di atas awan karena tau kalau Baekhyun sering memujinya!'

Aiiiisssh! Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Chanyeol sudah memikirkannya selama 3 hari ini. Well, pada hari pertama dia masih berkeras kalau dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Tapi setelah dipikirkan lagi, Baekhyun juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi cerita Baekhyun dan meragukannya, padahal dia yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaan kekasihnya itu.

Memang dia yang tidak peka dan tidak romantis. Dan mungkin Baekhyun sedikit menyindirnya dengan semua cerita itu. Mungkin Baekhyun ingin memberitahukannya untuk bersikap sedikit romantis padanya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Romantis? _That's so not Chanyeol's style_. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun bisa memaklumi itu. _But then_, melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkan hati kekasihnya bukanlah sesuatu yang sia-sia, kan?

"Kirim sebuah pesan di acara radio favoritnya dan kirimkan sebuah lagu romantis untuknya!" komentar Suho saat Chanyeol menceritakan masalahnya.

"Mengapa harus lewat radio?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Entahlah. Tapi dari yang aku dengar, yeoja menyukai hal-hal seperti itu," jawab Suho sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Ooowwwhhhh. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalannya paham. Namun Kyungsoo segera menyahut tak terima. "Yaaak! Tapi Baekkie Hyung bukan YEOJA! Dia itu NAMJA!" protesnya.

"_But he acts like one!_" ucap Suho cuek. "Lagipula, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau menyukainya? Saat aku mengirimkan sebuah lagu untukmu lewat radio waktu itu?!"

Kyungsoo tersipu mendengarnya. "Hmmmm, menurutku itu memang terasa sedikit manis," ujarnya sembari mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Dan Chanyeol melakukan usul Suho malam itu juga. Chanyeol tahu semua tentang Baekhyun, bahkan acara radio yang selalu di dengarnya setiap malam menjelang tidur di kamarnya. Dan tanpa ragu, dia segera mengirim pesan ke acara tersebut dan meminta sang DJ memutarkan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Tentu saja pesan itu dibacakan oleh sang DJ. Dan tentu saja lagu yang dimintanya juga diputarkan. Namun saat keesokan harinya Baekhyun masih tidak berubah juga, Chanyeol tahu kalau ada yang salah di sini. Dia melupakan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang lainnya.

Baekhyun akan selalu merangkak ke kamar Luhan setiap kali mereka bertengkar dan memilih-memaksa- untuk tidur di sana. Dia tidak suka diam sendirian jika sedang sedih. Dan itu berarti tidak ada siaran radio, karena yang dilakukannya adalah mengajak Luhan untuk berbicara sampai dia tertidur.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengirimkan seekor kucing saja untuknya?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang memberikan usul padanya setelah kegagalan tidak elit kemarin. "Kau bisa meletakkan kucing itu di sebuah kardus, memakaikan sebuah kalung di lehernya dengan inisial nama kalian bersama dengan sebuah note berisi pesan cinta di dalam kardusnya. Menurutku itu cukup manis!" tuturnya menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ide ini jauh lebih baik dari yang kemarin, pikirnya. Paling tidak, kali ini apa yang ingin diungkapkannya akan benar-benar tersampaikan pada Baekhyun. Lagi pula, apa yang lebih imut dari seekor kucing manis, kan? Baekhyun pasti akan menyukainya. Dan mudah-mudahan, semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Oh~ Andai saja Chanyeol tahu. _That cat was disaster!_

Mengapa Chanyeol tidak tahu sebelumnya? Bagaimana dia bisa tidak mengetahui informasi ini? Informasi penting mengenai kekasihnya sendiri! Dan Chanyeol mulai semakin yakin akan kebodohannya.

Kardus berisi kucing dan kalung spesial itu tentu saja sampai ke rumah trio uke. Sampai ke tangan Baekhyun pastinya. Baekhyun terlihat senang saat mendapatkan kiriman itu -menurut Kyungsoo- dan dengan tidak sabar ingin melihat isinya. Namun senyum itu langsung lenyap seketika saat tutup kardus dibuka.

"Mianhae, Hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo keesokan harinya. "Aku lupa kalau Baekhyun Hyung alergi dengan bulu kucing. Kau tahu? Dia langsung melempar kardus berisi kucing tak bersalah itu saat melihat kucing di dalamnya. Untung saja aku cepat bergerak dan berhasil menyelamatkan kucing itu," jelasnya merasa bersalah. "Dan Baekhyun Hyung bersin-bersin seharian setelahnya!" imbuh namja bermata bulat itu.

"Kalau kau tahu Baekhyun alergi dengan bulu kucing, mengapa kau mengusulkan hewan itu?" tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya seiring dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipi kenyalnya. "Itu... Karena saat itu aku membayangkan diriku sendiri, hehehehe."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. '_Kill me now!_' pikirnya. Sudah satu minggu, dan dia benar-benar sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Aiiiisshh. Berbicara dengan dua makhluk di depannya ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Aigoooo. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ah, Chanyeol-ah! Aku—"

"Tak apa, Hyung! Aku tidak akan menggunakan ide-ide konyol kalian lagi," potong Chanyeol cepat dan -sangat- sopan.

"Mwoyaaaa! Siapa yang ingin memberimu ide, eoh? Aku cuma mau bilang. Mengapa kau tidak bertanya pada Sehun saja? Bukankah yang menjadi obsesi Baekhyun itu sikap romantis Sehun? Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dan jelas tak setuju. Namun sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan apapun, Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dulu angkat suara. "_By the way_, dia sedang menuju kemari. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusut. Mungkin karena Baekkie Hyung lagi-lagi menarik Luhan Hyung darinya, kekekeke." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"Nah, bicarakanlah dengannya, Chanyeol-ah! Dengan begitu, kau bisa baikan dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun bisa mendapatkan kembali Luhan Hyungnya."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Kyungsoo benar, wajah datar itu benar-benar terlihat suram. Haruskah Chanyeol meminta bantuan Sehun?

'Aniya, aniya!' Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika dia meminta bantuan Sehun, itu sama saja dia menjadi Sehun kan? Dia ingin membuat Baekhyun terkesan dengan usahanya sendiri. Yeah, walaupun perlu sedikit bantuan dari orang lain, tapi kalau harus dari Sehun?

BIG NO!

"Sudahlah. Aku akan memikirkannya sendiri saja!" tukasnya kemudian dan segera beranjak meninggalkan SuDo dan Sehun yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Suho dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli dan mengedikkan bahu mereka sebagai jawaban.

**~O.O~**

"Kau tahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa bersikap seperti ini terus pada Chanyeol, kan?" tegur Luhan sembari menyerahkan segelas jus untuk Baekhyun. Mereka -lebih tepatnya Luhan - tengah menemani Baekhyun menonton di ruang TV.

Baekhyun menerima jus di tangan Luhan dengan senang hati. "Habisnya, aku kesal, Hyung! Chanyeol meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dan sampai sekarang, dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk meminta maaf padaku!" ujarnya keras kepala.

"Tapi kau juga bersalah, Baekhyun-ah! Dan mungkin Chanyeol juga tengah menunggumu meminta maaf padanya."

"Memangnya aku salah apa? Aku kan hanya bercerita saja." sanggahnya cemberut.

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Baekkie sayang," ujarnya. "Memuji-muji namja lain secara berlebihan di depan kekasihmu itu jelas salah. Terang saja Chanyeol cemburu dan tiba-tiba emosi begitu."

"Lalu Hyung. Apa kau cemburu karena aku memuji pacarmu dengan berlebihan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan adikku, dan aku tahu kau terlalu cinta pada Chanyeol untuk memiliki maksud lain terhadap Sehun," jawab Luhan.

"Nah itu dia masalahnya!" Seketika Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi di depannya. "Mengapa tiang jelek itu tidak bisa berfikir seperti itu? Dia seolah mempertanyakan perasaanku, Hyung! Dan itu membuatku kesal!" tukasnya. "Dia bahkan menyuruhku mencari kekasih lain," gumamnya kemudian.

"Tapi secara tidak langsung, kau membandingkan keduanya.!" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. 'Baekhyun dan sifat keras kepalanya!' pikirnya.

"Sekarang Hyung tanya padamu. Jika kau yang berada di posisi Chanyeol waktu itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika Chanyeol memuji-muji orang lain di depanmu, apa kau akan tersenyum dan mendengarkannya begitu saja? Kau tidak akan cemburu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. "Tentu saja aku akan marah dan cemburu kalau dia membicarakan orang lain. Tapi Sehun kan bukan orang lain, Hyung! _He is a bestfriend_! Dia sudah seperti dongsaeng untukku. Aku juga tidak akan cemburu kalau dia berbicara tentangmu, atau Kyungsoo!" jawab Baekhyun, masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

Hhhh. Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. Tapi dia masih tidak menyerah. Jangan panggil dia Luhan kalau dia tidak bisa menjinakkan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Begini saja. Mengapa kau tidak mengambil sisi baiknya, hmmm? Kalau Chanyeol cemburu, berarti dia sangat mencintaimu, kan?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Luhan tersenyum tipis. 'Sedikit lagi,' pikirnya.

"Sebenarnya yang Chanyeol rasakan bukan hanya sebuah perasaan cemburu, Baekhyun-ah! Saat kau memuji Sehun seperti itu, secara tidak langsung kau melukai harga diri Chanyeol sebagai kekasihmu. Kau bahkan sempat membandingkan keduanya, kan? Apa Hyung salah?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kan bukan berarti dia bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja dan tidak berusaha meminta maaf padaku, Hyung!" ucapnya, masih sedikit keras kepala.

"_Well_, Chanyeol salah dalam hal itu. Tapi kau juga tidak bisa menyangkal kesalahanmu, Baekkie," ujar Luhan.

Hhhh. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan menatap Luhan. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Hyung? Masa' iya harus aku yang meminta maaf?"

Luhan memberikan tatapan 'kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan' pada Baekhyun. Membuat namja manis itu semakin cemberut. "Shireoo! Aku tidak mau!" tukasnya.

Tentu saja dia mengakui kalau dirinya juga bersalah. Tapi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan hari itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia berkata baik-baik dan Baekhyun pasti akan langsung berhenti membicarakan Sehun.

Tapi Chanyeol berkata dingin padanya. Chanyeol membentaknya. Chanyeol menyuruhnya mencari kekasih lain. Dan yang lebih parah, Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja meskipun dia sudah berteriak memintanya untuk berhenti. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya. Membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian di kantin dengan tatapan penuh tanya seluruh penghuni kantin yang tertuju padanya. Dan sampai sekarang, namja tiang listrik itu sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menemuinya. Lagi pula, bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkannya, kan? Chanyeol hanya perlu meminta maaf padanya. Satu kata maaf, dan dia pasti akan langsung memaafkan namja itu.

Huft!

**~O.O~**

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Hunnieeee! Bogoshippeo :'( Maaf karena akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu.**_

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengetikkan beberapa kata sebagai balasan pesan singkat Luhan. Hhhh. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa mengajak Luhan keluar.

Konflik antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar merugikan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Karena konflik -yang entah apa- itu, jatah waktu berharganya bersama Luhan jadi semakin terkikis. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan Luhan dari sisinya. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak menerima kehadirannya di tengah-tengah mereka.

Hhhhhh. Benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. 'Sebenarnya apa sih konflik yang terjadi di antara keduanya? Mengapa harus dia yang tak berdosa ini yang terkena imbasnya?' pekik Sehun dalam hati. Apapun itu, dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlarut-larut. Bisa-bisa dia terkena penyakit akut karena merindukan Luhan. Sehun sudah memutuskan, besok dia akan menemui Chanyeol dan menanyakan semuanya. Kalau perlu, dia akan membantu Chanyeol memecahkan masalah ini.

Ting tong~

Whooopppsss~ Pucuk dicinta Chanyeol pun tiba.

"Sehun-ah! Tolong aku!"

Namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Dan belum sempat Sehun berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu melewati tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Sehun menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan ke dapur, mengambilkan minuman untuk Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan di matanya.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Apa ini tentang Baekhyun Hyung? Karena kalau iya, maka kau tidak perlu meminta dua kali padaku," ujarnya sembari mengulurkan sebotol soda pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima minuman di tangan Sehun dengan senang hati dan menatap Sehun lama. Beberapa hari ini, dia sudah berusaha memikirkan beberapa ide romantis untuk Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimanapun dia mencobanya, dia tetap tidak menemukan satu ide pun. Bahkan setelah membaca buku '1001 aksi romantis' yang diberikan teman sekelasnya, rasanya tidak ada yang benar-benar pas dengan keinginan Baekhyun.

Karena itu, di sini lah dia. Meninggalkan semua harga diri di dalam kamarnya dan berjalan ke rumah Sehun untuk meminta bantuan namja itu. Tidak ada cara lain. Mungkin Sehun bisa membantunya. Lagipula, seperti yang Suho katakan, bukankah Baekhyun sangat terobsesi dengan sikap romantis Sehun pada Luhan?

"M-MWO?"

Respon pertama yang didengarnya dari Sehun setelah Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya.

"Aiissshh! Hyung! Jadi kau membuat Baekhyun Hyung mengisolasi Luhan hanya karena masalah ini?" teriak Sehun frustasi.

"Yaaak! Oh Sehun! Aku kemari bukan untuk meminta ceramahmu, tapi bantuanmu! Aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin kembali bermesraan dengan Baekkie-ku!" oceh Chanyeol tak terima.

"Aiiissshhh!" Sehun mengusap wajahnya. "Lalu sekarang, apa rencanamu, Hyung?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mendelik sebal. "Kalau aku punya rencana, jelas aku tidak akan datang ke sini!" ucapnya sarkastik. "Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu untukku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Hyung!" panggilnya. "Apa kau masih ingat lagu yang kau kirim untuk Baekhyun Hyung di radio waktu itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

"Lalu, apa kau masih menyimpan kalung yang seharusnya diterima oleh Baekhyun Hyung melalui kucing pembawa petaka itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam sebelum mengangguk. "Yaaa! Kau hanya perlu menyebutkan kata 'kalung' dan aku pasti akan langsung tahu!" ucapnya sebal. Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Chanyeol dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat senyum penuh arti yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Matanya langsung melebar sempurna saat namja di depannya itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Whoaaaaa! Kau benar-benar ddaebak, Oh Sehun! Aku bahkan belum setengah jam berada di sini dan kau sudah berhasil memikirkan sesuatu!" ucapnya kagum. Tahu begini, seharusnya dari awal dia kemari. Dengan begitu masalah ini tidak akan berlarut-larut.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku membelikan bunga untuknya? Atau sebuah cincin?" tanya Chanyeol semangat.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya santai. "Aniyo!" jawabnya. "Yang kita butuhkan sekarang hanya sebuah gitar, sebuah handycam, dan..."

"Dan?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Sebuah permintaan maaf!" ucapnya ringan.

"Eh? Sebuah permintaan maaf?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya akan pertanyaannya barusan. "Hyung! Kau bercanda, kan? Apa tidak pernah terfikirkan olehmu? Kalau apa yang paling diharapkan oleh Baekhyun Hyung setelah pertengkaran kalian adalah sebuah permintaan maaf?"

Chanyeol mengedip-kedipkan matanya seperti orang bodoh, dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

'Mengapa hal itu sama sekali tidak melintas dipikirannya?'

**~O.O~**

Chanyeol menatap penampilannya di cermin. 'Sempurna!' pikirnya. Senyum pepsodent itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Akhirnya, hari ini semua akan membaik. Dia akan kembali berlovey-dovey ria bersama Baekhyun. Tentu saja jika semuanya berjalan lancar. Tapi kali ini, pasti akan berjalan lancar. _After all_, itu adalah ide dari seorang Oh Sehun. _What can go wrong, right?_

Sesuai dengan instruksi Sehun, dia sudah melakukan semuanya. Semalaman dia membuat sebuah video untuk Baekhyun. Tinggal mengirimkannya pada Baekhyun dan semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Baekhyun pasti akan mengelu-elukan betapa romantisnya dirinya setelah ini.

Kekekekkekekekekeke

Pukul 19.00

Menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi, Chanyeol bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya. Mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

_**To: Deer Hyung; Albino; Appa; Eomma**_

_**Semuanya sudah siap. Aku akan berangkat ke TKP sekarang**_

_**:D**_

'My Baekkieeee! Tunggu aku, sayaaaaang!'

**~O.O~**

"Hyuuuuuung! Apakah kau benar-benar harus menginap di apartemen Sehun?" rengek Baekhyun. "Malam ini, Kyungsoo harus pergi bersama dengan Suho Hyung. Tidak bisa kah kau tinggal di sini?" pintanya lagi.

Luhan menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan -pura-pura- bersalah. "Mianhae, Baekkie-ah! Kau tahu kan? Sehun sedang tidak enak badan. Dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian di apartemen," ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Arrasseo!" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Tapi kau janji ya, Hyung. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali kau harus pulang!"

"Ndeeeee!" jawab Luhan kemudian mengusap sayang kepala Baekhyun. "Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa menelponku. Jangan jauh-jauh dari ponselmu, arrasseo!"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung, namun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eumm, hati-hati di jalan Hyung!" ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Pintu pagar, biar aku yang menguncinya. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke depan. Istirahatlah! Kau membutuhkan itu."

Luhan berjalan dengan senyum di wajahnya setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu rumah mereka. Mempercepat laju langkahnya saat melihat Sehun yang tengah berdiri di dekat pagar depan. "Sehun-ah!" ucapnya girang dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu. Hhhhh. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir dia memeluk Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu," cicitnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mencium pipi Luhan. "Aku juga, XiaoLu!" balasnya kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kan setelah ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Chanyeol Hyung bilang, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Dan besok saat kita pulang ke rumahmu, kau akan menemukan duo Happy Virus di sana," jawab Sehun mantap.

"Kau benar," gumam Luhan seraya tersenyum manis.

**~O.O~**

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sebuah benda lunak nan basah mendarat di atas bibirnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan langsung disambut oleh kedua mata tajam Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Sehun-aaaah!" rengeknya malu.

"Aku harap aku bisa bangun denganmu di sampingku setiap hari, Lu!" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus sayang pipi kanan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum malu dan menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun. Matanya yang terasa begitu berat hampir terpejam jika saja ia tidak ingat sesuatu. Sontak namja bersurai pink itu langsung terduduk dan meminta Sehun mengambilkan ponselnya di atas nakas. Membuka kuncil layar dan memeriksa kotak masuk sebelum kemudian menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Apa Baekhyun atau Chanyeol tidak menghubungimu?" tanyanya.

Sehun balik menatap Luhan bingung. "Aniyo!" jawabnya. "Kenapa?"

Luhan segera turun dari atas kasur, mengambil baju di almari Sehun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Mengabaikan Sehun yang kebingungan di atas ranjang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan keluar dengan pakaian lengkapnya.

"Ada yang tidak beres," ucap Luhan. "Baekhyun juga tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Itu berarti ada yang tidak beres, Sehun-ah!" jelas Luhan.

Sehun bergerak menghampiri Luhan yang tengah memakai jaketnya. "Mungkin saja mereka terlalu senang setelah berbaikan dan lupa pada yang lain?" ujarnya.

"Aniyo," sanggah Luhan. "Aku tahu Baekhyun. Hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah menghubungiku jika memang mereka sudah berbaikan. Mungkin dia akan melupakan yang lain, tapi jelas dia tidak akan melupakanku!"

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita ke rumahmu sekarang?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Luhan. Sehun ikut mengangguk dan segera mengambil jaketnya sebelum menyusul Luhan yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat mereka sudah berada di dekat rumah Luhan, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Suho yang baru saja turun dari mobil di depan rumahnya.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menghampiri dongsaengnya itu. "Mengapa kau sudah di sini sepagi ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Makanya aku meminta Suho Hyung untuk mengantarku pulang." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga," sahut Luhan. "Rasanya seperti—"

"Ya ya ya! Bukankah itu Chanyeol?!" Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Suho sontak memotong apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Luhan dan membuat HunhanSoo menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Suho. Mata ketiganya terbelalak sempurna menyaksikan apa yang terpampang di depan mereka.

_Something was deffinitely wrong_

Di sana. Di atas bangku kecil yang ada di teras rumah mereka. Meringkuk di atasnya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...

Park Chanyeol.

HunHan dan SuDo langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeriksa keadaan namja itu. badannya sedikit panas. Mungkin demam karena harus tidur di sini semalaman.

Ting tong~

Ting tong~

Ting tong~ ting tong~ ting tong~

Luhan menekan bel rumahnya berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar.

Cklekk

"Yaaaa! Luhan Hyung! Mengapa kau tidak sabaran, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa begitu lelah. "Apa perutmu mulas? Apa di apartemen Sehun tidak ada toiletnya? Apa— Whoaaaaa! Kenapa dia tidur di sana? Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkannya dan malah mencoba untuk mengangkatnya?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sehun dan Suho yang terlihat kewalahan mencoba mengangkat tubuh bongsor Chanyeol dari atas bangku dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh jangkung itu ke kamar.

"Yaaak! Byun Baekhyun! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dia berada di luar? Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan dia masuk?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi. Tangannya sibuk mencari baskom dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sudah langsung bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur hangat.

"M-Mwo? Mengapa kau bertanya padaku, Hyung? Mana aku tahu kalau dia ada di sana!" jawab Baekhyun. Mengambil baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil dari tangan Luhan dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Luhan. "Bukankah— Oh~ Jangan bilang kau tidak melihat ponselmu!"

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol dan menatap Luhan bingung. "Ponselku? Hmmm, sepertinya ada di atas meja belajar. Wae?"

"Byun Baekhyun! Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Luhan frustasi.

"Semalam?" Baekhyun meletakkan handuk kecil basah di atas dahi Chanyeol dan menatap ke empat temannya. Matanya mulai menerawang mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

_**BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU**_

"Pintu pagar, biar aku yang menguncinya. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke depan. Istirahatlah! Kau membutuhkan itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan menutup pintu depan. Duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu dan menatap rumahnya dengan pandangan bosan. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikirnya.

Dari luar, mulai terdengar suara rintik air hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Tidak deras, hanya gerimis-gerimis kecil. Namun diiringi hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk tulang dan menggoda mata untuk menutup.

Baekhyun bangun dari sofa dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Menghidupkan radio mini di atas nakas dan menaikkan volume radio menjadi maksimal. Menikmati acara radio kesayangannya dan lagu-lagu yang diputar di sana sembari rebahan di atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Melewatkan sebuah flash lampu yang berkedip di layar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dengan bunyi ringtone yang tenggelam oleh suara radio.

Pukul 21.30

Acara radio kesayangannya telah usai dan rasa kantuk itu mulai menghampirinya. Terbesit keinginan untuk mengirim pesan singkat untuk Luhan namun matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka dan tubuhnya terlalu enggan untuk beranjak. Dan tanpa berfikir lagi, Baekhyun meraih radio mini di atas nakas dan mematikannya, masih dengan mata terpejam, kemudian menarik selimut tebalnya hingga sebatas lutut. Suara rintik hujan yang bertabrakan dengan jendela kamarnya mengantar Baekhyun menuju mimpi indahnya.

"Aiiissshhh! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang," ucap Luhan pasrah. "_Just, check your phone, okay!_" ucapnya kemudian. SuDo berdiri di sampingnya dengan tampang prihatin. Dan Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang merawat Chanyeol datar. 'Pasangan ini benar-benar!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertidur setelah keempat temannya keluar dari kamar. Tangan lentiknya terulur untuk menyentuh permukaan wajah kekasihnya itu.

'Panas,' pikirnya. Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Memangnya, apa sebenarnya yang ingin di lakukan Chanyeol di teras rumahnya?

Oh!

Tiba-tiba dia ingat perkataan Luhan untuk mengecek ponselnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengambil ponsel dan kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol. Sebuah pesan video langsung menyambutnya saat _lockscreen_ layarnya terbuka. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Baekhyun langsung mendownload video itu.

'_Ehem!'_

Sebuah deheman terdengar begitu Baekhyun memutar video tersebut. Bersama dengan Chanyeol yang duduk manis di atas kasur di kamarnya, di depan kamera, memakai _sweater_ pemberian Baekhyun saat Natal tahun lalu. Tersenyum gugup sambil memegang erat gitarnya.

'_Boleh aku memulainya sekarang?'_ tanya Chanyeol pada seseorang di belakang kamera. Kemudian mengangguk setelah -sepertinya- mendapatkan persetujuan dari seseorang tersebut.

Jreng~ jreng~

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya. Menciptakan sebuah nada yang mengalun manis dari sana. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihatnya. Dia mungkin tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi Baekhyun paling suka melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gitarnya. Karena pada saat-saat seperti itu, Chanyeol akan terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan dan keren di matanya.

_**Harujongil nareul gwaenhi miwohaetgetji  
>Ajikdo neon nareul molla babo<strong>_

_**Il nyeone ttak han beonppunin neoui saengil  
>Ijeul riga itgesseo<strong>_

_**Nae mam geudongan pyohyeon motaeseo mianhae  
>Ssukseureowonnabwa saranghandan mal<br>Du nuneul gamajullae**_

Chanyeol mulai menyanyikan lirik lagu sesuai dengan petikan gitarnya. Dan Baekhyun harus menahan tawanya saat mendengar potongan lirik yang dilantunkan oleh kekasihnya itu. 'Really, Chanyeol?!' batinnya tak habis pikir. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya benar-benar berbunga-bunga saat ini.

Setelah performance-nya selesai, Chanyeol meminta seseorang di belakang kamera untuk mengambil gambarnya sedikit lebih dekat, dan kembali berdehem pelan sambil menatap lurus ke arah kamera. Seolah sedang menatapnya dari sana.

'_Bekhyun-ah! Nae Baekkie!'_ panggil Chanyeol dari dalam kamera. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

'_Kau marah padaku?'_ tanya Chanyeol. _'Mianhae, Baekkie-ya! Aku tahu aku salah. Aku berkata dingin padamu. Aku membentakmu. Aku menyuruhmu mencari kekasih baru. Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sana. Dan aku telah menyakiti hatimu! Jeongmal jeongmal mianhae. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?'_

Baekhyun tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

'_Bogoshipeo! Kau tahu? Beberapa hari ini rasanya aku seperti hidup di neraka karena kau tidak ada di dekatku. Karena aku tidak bisa memelukmu. Karena aku bahkan tidak bisa memanggil namamu, Baek. Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu, Baekie-ya! Kau juga merindukanku, kan?'_

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk pelan. "Eum, nado!" gumam Baekhyun.

'_Aku tahu aku jahat karena telah mengatakan semua itu padamu dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi kau juga harus tahu, aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Dan itu membuatku sedih setiap kali kau memuji namja lain di depanku, well kecuali Luhan Hyung, karena aku hanya ingin kau memujiku. Hanya aku saja. Itu terdengar egois, aku tahu. Tapi itu karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin kau hanya melihatku.'_

'_Kau memaafkanku, kan? Jika kau memang merindukanku dan memaafkanku, tutup video ini dan berlarilah ke luar. Bukakan pintu itu untukku dan aku akan menunggumu di sana. Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun. I love you!'_

Klik

Video itu berakhir. Namun senyuman manis itu masih terpasang di wajah Baekhyun. Namja manis itu bahkan harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan biirnya agar tidak tersenyum konyol karena video yang dikirimkan Chanyeol untuknya. Dia baru saja akan memutar ulang video itu saat sebuah suara yang begitu familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu, bolehkah aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara, dan tidak berapa lama kemudian tubuh mungilnya sudah berada di dalam dekapan hangat yang begitu dirindukannya itu. "Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau memaafkanku?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap lagi setelah itu. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Dan Baekhyun menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggilnya setelah beberapa saat. "Kau tahu kalau ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, kan?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, mengapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu? Bukankah itu lagu ucapan selamat ulang tahun?"

Sret

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Yaaa! Apakah itu penting? Bukankah usahaku lebih penting? Dan lagi, jangan melihat ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya. Tapi lihat judulnya. Dengarkan kata-kata yang penting saja," protesnya. "Thank You for being Born. Itu berarti aku sangat bersyukur karena kau telah dilahirkan dan akhirnya bertemu denganku. Ma-maksudku, aku merasa bahagia karena kau dilahirkan. Karena kau mencintaiku. Dan aku—"

Chu~

Perkataan Chanyeol terpotong begitu saja. "Aku tahu!" ucap Baekhyun setelah melepas ciumannya. "Dan kau benar-benar tidak romantis, Park Chanyeol! Tch!" Baekhyun menyentil dahi Chanyeol pelan.

"Yaaaa! A—"

Chu~

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu terhenti begitu saja oleh bibir Baekhyun. "Tapi aku menyukainya! Aku menyukai Chanyeol yang tidak romantis ini!" ujarnya. "Ah tidak. Tapi aku mencintainya. _This silly unromantic Park Chanyeol!_ Aku mencintai Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Saaaaaangat mencintainya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar hingga senyuman itu hampir mencapai telinganya. Dan tanpa perlu aba-aba lagi, Chanyeol segera meraup bibir ranum Baekhyun yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Melumat dan menyesap manisnya berkali-kali sampai Baekhyun kehabisan nafas. Kemudian mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang dan memeluknya erat.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Hmmm?"

"Mengapa kau tidak membunyikan belnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_You are supossed to watch that video, remember!_ Mana aku tahu kalau kau tidak memeriksa ponselmu dan tidak melihatnya. Jadi aku hanya duduk di teras, menunggumu membuka pintu untukku. Dan tahu-tahu aku terbangun di sini dan melihat malaikatku yang tengah tersenyum sangat manis!"

"Mianhae," ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol kembali melepas pelukannya. Menatap kekasihnya itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju. "_That's a WRONG word!_" ucapnya.

Tch! Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, namun senyum di wajahnya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. "Kalau begitu... _Silly Boyfriend?_" godanya. "Yaaaaa! Me—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol!" potong Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar dan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun. "Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!" ucapnya.

Tidak apa jika usaha 'romantis'nya tidak berjalan lancar. Tidak apa jika dia tidak bisa romantis seperti Sehun. Asalkan Baekhyun mencintainya, maka yang lain menjadi tidak begitu penting banginya.

Romantic?

Pppffttt! Who cares?

**~O.O~**

**END**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooong ^_^

Akhirnya side story kedua kelar juga :D Maaf kalau lama :)

This is ChanBaek story, tapi dengan Hunhan moment yang nyempil di sana. Hohohohohoho. Maaf kalau gak sesuai harapan yaaaa. Kalau gak suka :'( Maaf juga kalau ceritanya gak nge-feel :'(

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, saeng, n chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**opikyung0113**_**:** Nooo, jangan dibawa pulang atuh SuDo nya deeek :D Makasih udah bilang kece yaaa XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Indaaaaaahh**_: Haaaaaaiii, Liyya kan gak tau kalau Indah mau baca yang SuDO juga hehehehehe. Kartu kreditnya Suho emang sesuatu lah yaaa _

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**tomatochery**_: Makasih udah dibilang bagus yaaa :D #ikutanmerahpipinya

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ArraHyeri2:**_ Kyaaaa, Liyya seneng deh kalau kamu suka :D  
><strong>Makasih udah ngereview^^<strong>

_**ghina Baekkie:**_ Enggak dooonk, kan dulu janjinya satu kopel satu story hehehehehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**LuXiaoLu:**_ Riiiin, maaf Side story selanjutnya baru update sekarang :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fans hunhan**_: Makasih udah dibilang bagus deek :D Hunhan kan udah di The One, sekarang cerita kopelnya dulu dooonk ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**0221cm:**_ sret sret sret #bersihinlumut XD Luhan kan sama Sehun nantinya, kok malah suruh jadian sama Keris hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Kan itu masuk kategory kencan ringan(?) hehehehe, namanya aja Side Story, yang penting mereka jadian toh ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Kamu SuDo Shipper? Liyya suka aja sih sama SuDo, hohohoho :v Makasih udah bilang baguuus

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**nstunggadewi:**_ Cheonma deeeeek ^_^ Maaf munculnya lama yaa :D Ini udah lanjut, maaf juga kalau lama lagi hehehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**maia. Vierr: **_lah? Side Story ya g ada sequelnya dooonk, mianhae :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**purnama716:**_ Annyeooooong,, Ini side story 2 nya keluaaar, maaf lama #bow

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**4yesbyunbaekhee12:**_ Pas bikin ngunyah gula sih, makanya sweet hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

BTW, kalo ada yang berinat untuk Review, Liyya ucapkan banyaaaaaakkkkk terima kasih :D

See U next story


	3. Side Story 3: Kris

**Love**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Kris, Luhan, Lay, Tao, (Mention of Sehun)

Pair: Find it ;)

Genre: Romance(?)

Rate: T

Lenght: Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**A/N:**

**Annyeooooooong ^_^**

**JUST A STORY ABOUT KRIS' LOVE STORY**

**.**

**.**

**Oke capcuuussssss XD**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~L. O. V. E~**

Dddddrrrttttt

Ddddrrrrrtttt

Ddddrrrrrtttt

Kris membuka matanya dengan malas. Terimakasih untuk siapapun itu yang telah berani mengganggu tidur indahnya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Dia ingin mengabaikannya, namun sepertinya si 'pengganggu' tidak akan menyerah. Dan entah mengapa, sepertinya dia tahu siapa itu.

'_**Kau akan bangun dari tempat tidurmu sekarang, atau aku perlu mendobrak pintu apartemenmu?'**_

Kris tersenyum geli melihat isi pesan yang dikirim oleh sahabatnya dan beranjak dari kasur untuk membukakan pintu apartemen sebelum kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus dengan kilat. Tidak tega kalau harus membuat sahabatnya itu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Saat dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas, dia melihat Lay, sahabatnya, tengah berkutat dengan _notebook_ yang bertengger manis di meja makan. Dua gelas susu dan dua mangkuk sereal terhidang di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris seraya meneguk susunya.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Lay, Kris menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "_Love at the first sight?_" gumamnya.

Lay mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris. "Park Seonsaeng-nim menyuruh kami membuat tulisan tentang '_LOVE_', dan aku rasa ini tidak buruk," ucapnya.

"Tch! Apa bagusnya? _There is no such thing as Love at the first sight_." komentar Kris.

"Yaaaak! Karena kau tidak mempercayai hal itu, bukan berarti itu tidak ada. Lagipula, apa kau lupa? Aku ini anak sastra yang punya begitu banyak imajinasi. Dan imajinasi itu bisa membuat sesuatu yang tidak ada menjadi ada!" tukas Lay tak terima dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, ya, ya! _Zhang Yixing and his imagination!_" ucapnya mengejek. "_Now, if you excuse me, we have classes to attend!_ Kecuali jika kau mau tetap di sini!" lanjutnya cuek kemudian, kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Mengabaikan Lay yang masih menatapnya sewot.

_**Love at the First Sight**_

Tch! Kris tidak pernah mempercayai adanya hal seperti itu. Baginya itu hanya _bulshit_. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa jatuh cinta begitu pertama kali dia melihat orang itu. Mencintai seseorang, menurutnya, ada banyak pertimbangan di sana. Sifatnya, kepribadiannya, kecocokan mereka, dan tentu saja wajahnya. Mencintai seseorang itu juga membutuhkan proses. Orang asing, teman, teman dekat, kemudian baru kekasih.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa memutuskan kalau dia telah jatuh cinta hanya pada pandangan pertama? _That is just plain IMPOSSIBLE_! Itu hanya sebuah rasa ketertarikan atas fisik luarnya. _Deffinitely NOT LOVE._

Setidaknya itu yang selama ini dipikirkan dan diyakini oleh seorang Kris Wu. Sampai hari itu. Hari di mana dia bertemu dengan seorang 'malaikat'. _Well,_ setidaknya Kris menganggapnya seperti itu.

**.**

_**The First Love**_

Kris berhenti berjalan dan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Mata elangnya menatap lurus pada seorang pemuda manis bertubuh mungil _with his 'doe eyes', pointing little nose, cherry lips, _dan _ honey blonde hair_ yang -entah mengapa- begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dan saat namja yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya itu mengerutkan keningnya dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya, Kris bisa merasakan, keyakinan yang diyakininya selama ini tentang 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' perlahan menjadi abu yang menguar di udara bebas.

Selama hidupnya, Kris tidak benar-benar pernah mencintai seseorang. Hubungan-hubungan spesial yang pernah dijalaninya dengan beberapa pasangannya hanya didasarkan oleh sebuah rasa suka. Tidak lebih. Karena itu, dia tidak benar-benar tahu apa itu Cinta. Tapi ketika jantungnya berdebar kencang saat pandangannya jatuh pada namja itu, Kris tahu kalau itu adalah cinta. Dia jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu. Namja yang bahkan namanya saja belum diketahuinya. Namja yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Yaaak! Wu Yi Fan! Mengapa kau malah berdiri di situ? Bukankah beberapa menit lagi kelasmu akan dimulai?" samar-samar, Kris bisa mendengar suara sahabatnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun otakanya sedang membeku. Tidak bisa mencerna apapun selain namja manis yang -sepertinya- tengah kebingungan menatap denah Fakultas Kesenian di depannya.

Tanpa sadar, Kris perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju 'namja mungil' yang terlihat bingung itu dan memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa cm saja.

"Ehem!" Kris berdehem -sedikit- keras untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya.

Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya pada Kris dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba. Dan Kris sangat yakin kalau untuk beberapa saat, jantungnya benar-benar berhenti ketika akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dari jarak dekat.

'_Like an angel_' pikirnya.

"Anda... siapa?" tanya namja itu setelah terdiam memperhatikan Kris beberapa saat. Menyadarkan Kris dari dunianya dan mengembalikan detak jantungnya. Kris tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Salah tingkah.

"Errrmmm, tadi kau... dari sana... aku... aku melihatmu yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan, makanya aku menghampirimu. Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu? Bukannya aku jadi sok pahlawan. Hanya saja aku—"

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan melihat Kris yang mulai mengoceh tak jelas. Sebuah suara tawa yang begitu indah terdengar di telinganya. Kris kembali menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum malu. "Maaf, aku mulai mengoceh tidak jelas," ucapnya malu.

Namja itu berhenti tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Luhan," ucapnya tersenyum begitu manis. "Dan ya, aku memang sedang mencari sesuatu. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanyanya. Masih tersenyum begitu manis.

**Luhan**

Kris membuat _mental note _ untuk mengingat nama itu dan kembali tersenyum. Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah keyakinan baru terpatri di dalam pikirannya.

_Love at the First Sight_ adalah hal terindah yang pernah dirasakannya.

**~L. O. V. E~**

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan '_There is no such thing as Love at the first sight'_?" goda Lay suatu hari.

Kris berdecih pelan mendengar itu, namun tersenyum lebar saat menjawabnya. "_Well, Luhan happens!_" jawabnya santai. Memakan apel yang sudah dipotong-potong oleh Lay sambil menikmati '_Movie Night_' mereka.

"Whoaaa! Kris Ge sedang jatuh cinta?" tiba-tiba Tao berteriak kaget dari sebelah Lay. Menatap namja berdimple itu meminta penjelasan. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan—hmpft"

Lay segera membungkam mulut Tao sebelum Panda jadi-jadian itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mendelik padanya dengan tatapan 'jangan' dan menggeleng pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Dengan?" tanya Kris penasaran. "Dengan apa Tao?"

"Dengan... Dengan _Movie Night_ kita? Ya... dengan itu," jawab Tao yang sudah dilepas oleh Lay sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maksudku, kalau Kris Ge punya pacar kan, bisa-bisa acara rutin kita terganggu, begitu. Hehehehehhe."

Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan Tao dan mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengnya itu dengan sayang. "Tenang saja. itu tidak akan terjadi!" ujarnya.

Namja panda itu mengangguk pelan sebelum kemudian kembali bertanya. "Tapi Ge, apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Luhan Ge?"

Kris terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Matanya menerawang membayangkan Luhan dan memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja mungil itu?

Ada begitu banyak hal yang membuat Kris jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Wajah cantiknya (Luhan pasti akan sangat marah jika mendengarnya), senyum manisnya, hidung bangirnya, bibir tipisnya, mata indah yang disempurnakan dengan bulu mata lentiknya, suara merdunya, sifat lembutnya, tutur—

Ah~ Ada begitu banyak alasan, dan tidak mungkin Kris akan menjelaskan semua itu.

**~L. O. V. E~**

_**The First Heart Broken**_

"Maaf, Kris!"

Hanya satu kata, dan Kris bisa merasakan hatinya yang pecah berkeping-keping di dalam sana. Luhan menolak cintanya. Dan samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara Lay saat memarahinya beberapa waktu lalu.

'_Jangan menangis padaku kalau ternyata kau terlambat dan Luhan akan menolakmu karena namja lain. Bukankah kau bilang dia sedang dekat dengan salah satu Junior di kampus kita?'_

Kris tersenyum miris. Terlambat. Lay sudah memperingatkannya. Tapi, apakah dia benar terlambat?

Tidak, tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak terlambat.

Penolakan Luhan menyadarkan Kris akan satu hal. Cinta dan waktu itu tidak ada hubungannya. Karena, jika memang mereka saling berhubungan, seharusnya orang yang dicintai Luhan adalah dirinya. Bukan pria bernama Oh Sehun yang bahkan lahir empat tahun sesudah dirinya. Luhan juga lebih dulu mengenal Kris daripada Sehun. Luhan juga lebih dulu bertemu dengannya. Lalu mengapa Sehun yang mendapatkan hati Luhan?

Kenyataannya. Lay salah. Dia tidak terlambat, karena memang sejak awal Luhan tidak pernah menaruh perasaan lebih padanya. Karena sejak awal, hati Luhan memang bukan miliknya. Karena sejak awal, hati itu telah dimiliki oleh Sehun.

Namun Kris tidak menyesali apapun. Tidak menyesali cintanya pada Luhan. Dan jelas tidak menyesal telah menyatakan perasaannya pada namja manis itu. Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba. Dan setidaknya, dia masih bisa menjadi sahabat yang selalu ada untuk Luhan.

**.**

_**The First Rival**_

Pertama kali Kris bertemu dengan saingannya (ya, Kris menganggap Sehun adalah saingannya, karena walau Luhan menolaknya, dia juga belum berpacaran dengan Sehun, kan?) adalah saat dia bersama dengan Tao dan Lay pergi ke acara Korean Food Festival.

'_Ya Tuhan! Apa Luhan serius menyukai namja seperti itu?'_

Itu adalah yang hal pertama yang terselip di dalam benaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Kris akui, Sehun memang tampan. Dengan kulit putih dan rahang tegasnya. Benar-benar tampan. Tapi namja itu nyaris tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun di wajah tampannya itu. Persis seperti lantai apartemennya. Sangat datar dan licin.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan yang seperti _Angel_ dengan wajah yang selalu bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum itu menyukai namja yang berbanding terbalik 180 derajat darinya?

Belum lagi, Sehun benar-benar menatapnya dengan tatapan 'perang'. '_Tch! What the h*ll with this guy?_' pikirnya. Namun sebuah ide gila melintas di benaknya. '_You ask for it, Oh Sehun!'_ Kris membatin. Sebuah smirk tak terlihat terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

Dan saat akhirnya mereka berpisah hari itu, Kris benar-benar puas menatap wajah Sehun yang tertekuk seharian karena ulahnya yang terus menempel pada Luhan.

**.**

_**The First Sacrifice**_

Melepas Luhan bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Kris. Karena melepaskan Luhan, berarti meredam semua perasaan cinta dan ego yang dimilikinya untuk kebahagiaan Luhan. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak mudah. Dia sudah menyaksikan banyak hal selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Tentu saja dia melihat Luhan tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia karena Sehun. Tapi Kris juga tidak jarang melihat Luhan menangis.

Apa yang Sehun lakukan hingga membuat 'malaikat' nya menangis? Bagaimana Sehun bisa membuatnya menangis? Mengapa Luhan menangis karena Sehun? Bukankah Seharusnya Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum? Bukankah ini yang selalu Luhan inginkan? Lalu mengapa?

Dua hari sebelum Natal. Pertama kalinya Kris melihat Luhan menangis. Dan dia langsung tahu kalau Sehun adalah penyebabnya. Kris baru saja masuk ke kantin saat Luhan berjalan tergesa tanpa menyadari kalau dia baru saja melewatinya. Luhan berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan Kris mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka bahkan baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih di hari sebelumnya, dan Sehun sudah membuat 'malaikat'nya menangis!

Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Luhan yang sedang menangis saat itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Karena Luhan adalah milik Sehun saat ini. Karena Kris tahu, Sehun pasti tidak akan suka jika melihat kekasihnya dipeluk oleh namja lain. Karena Kris tidak ingin menjadi penyebab pertengkaran pertama Luhan dan Sehun.

Entah berapa lama dia berdiri di depan kamar mandi itu (menghalangi setiap mahasiswa yang ingin masuk untuk menggunakan kamar mandi agar tidak mengganggu Luhan), sebelum akhirnya Luhan keluar dengan sebuah senyum palsu di wajahnya. Masih tidak menyadari kalau dia baru saja melewatinya di depan kamar mandi itu.

Kali kedua Kris melihat Luhan menangis, adalah hari di mana Luhan seharusnya tersenyum bahagia karena penulis favoritnya sedang mengadakan _launching_ buku di Seoul.

Tapi tidak. Luhan tidak tersenyum. Sebenarnya saat itu Luhan juga tidak menangis, tapi air muka sedih itu jelas terlihat di mata Kris. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun kali ini, tapi Kris bertekad tidak akan diam saja seperti kemarin. Mungkin dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Oh Sehun di mata Luhan. Tapi dia, Kris Wu, sahabat Luhan, juga bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum. Dia memang tidak bisa menenangkan Luhan dengan sebuah pelukan. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain, kan?

Lagipula, mengantri dan berdesakan selama berjam-jam bersama dengan ratusan fans demi sebuah buku dan tanda tangan, sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit baginya. Apapun itu, asalkan Luhan kembali tersenyum.

Ketiga kalinya Kris melihat Luhan menangis. Saat itu, entah angin apa yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan di sana, dia menemukan Luhan yang tengah melangkah menjauhi apartemennya. Luhan menatapnya sendu saat Kris memanggil namanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kris melakukan hal yang selama ini ditahannya. Dan tanpa memikirkan Sehun lagi, Kris langsung membawa namja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan tangisan Luhan pecah saat itu juga.

Demi Tuhan! Wajah sedih Luhan saat itu benar-benar membuat hatinya tertohok.

Luhan kembali menangis keesokan harinya. Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu, Kris tidak benar-benar tahu. Dia hanya melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sepertinya tengah bertengkar hebat dari kejauhan. Dan menit berikutnya, Luhan sudah berlari kencang menjauh dari Sehun. Untung saat itu Kris cepat menghentikannya, atau Luhan akan terus berlari di bawah guyuran hujan.

Seharusnya Kris merasa senang saat itu. Selama ini, tidak sekali dua kali dia berfikir untuk merebut Luhan dari Sehun yang selalu membuat 'malaikat'nya menangis. Berapa kali dia merasa kalau dia lebih bisa membahagiakan Luhan daripada Sehun. Tuhan tahu itu! Dan seharusnya dia tersenyum puas saat akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun berpisah.

Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa merasa bahagia di saat Luhan nyaris hancur seperti ini?

Dan hari-hari setelah itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. _Well_, dia tersenyum, namun tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Kris tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Luhan setelahnya. Selalu menemani Luhan kemana pun namja manis itu pergi. Mengabaikan omelan dan wajah merengut Luhan karena tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Dia hanya tidak ingin membiarkan Luhan sendirian dan terus terlarut dalam kesedihan. Meskipun tidak bisa sebagai seorang kekasih, sebagai seorang sahabat pun tidak masalah. Kris hanya ingin membuat Luhan terus tersenyum. Hanya ingin melihat Luhan kembali tersenyum. Meski hanya sebuah senyuman tipis. Baginya, itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada senyum sama sekali.

Tapi saat ia melihat Luhan yang menangis dalam tidurnya sore itu, Kris sadar. Bahwa Luhan sangat menderita. Bahwa seberapa pun dia merasa kalau dia lebih bisa membahagiakan Luhan, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Bahwa apapun usaha yang dilakukan olehnya untuk membuat Luhan tersenyum, Kris tidak akan pernah berhasil. Kris tidak akan bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Karena senyum bahagia itu tidak akan pernah ada tanpa Sehun. Karena kebahagiaan Luhan adalah Sehun.

Melepaskan Luhan bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Kris, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Untuk kebahagiaan Luhan, dia akan melakukan apapun. Walaupun itu berarti dia harus berbicara dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Namja bernama Oh Sehun.

Dan hari itu, saat Kris mengatakan pada Sehun kalau dia akan membantu agar Luhan kembali menerimanya, Kris benar-benar bertekad untuk melepaskan Luhan. Melepaskan cintanya.

Bukan untuk dibuang begitu saja, melainkan disimpan dengan aman di dalam hatinya. Tidak untuk dilupakan, tapi untuk dikenang sebagai sebuah cerita indah yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya.

**~L. O. V. E~**

_**One Thing Leads to another Thing.**_

_**Another Love.**_

Kris menatap namja yang duduk di sampingnya. Namja yang menyandarkan kepala dan merangkul lengan kanannya selama _Movie Night_ berlangsung. Namja yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menginvasi ruang hatinya. Namja yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan bahagia karena dicintai.

'_Bukankah ini sudah waktunya kau memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Tuan Wu? Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan dan memikirkan kebahagiaanku. Bukan aku tidak suka. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak pantas untuk itu. __Seseorang sepertinya lebih pantas mendapatkannya__.'_

Butuh waktu hampir dua musim, setelah Luhan mengatakan itu, untuk Kris akhirnya bisa benar-benar menetralkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Dan selama dua musim itu, Kris mulai benar-benar memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana dia tersenyum senang setiap kali Kris memberikannya perhatian lebih. Bagaimana dia khawatir setiap kali Kris jatuh sakit. Bagaimana dia tersipu setiap kali Kris memuji eksperimennya. Bagaimana dia merengut setiap kali Kris mengabaikannya. Sampai akhirnya Kris yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar.

Bahwa Lay menyukainya. Tidak, tidak. Tapi Lay mencintainya. Kris yakin itu. Karena saat dia melihat tatapan Lay padanya, dia bisa melihat tatapan yang sama yang Luhan berikan untuk Sehun. Penuh cinta dan rasa kagum.

Mengapa Kris tidak pernah melihat hal itu sebelumnya?

Hanya ada satu jawaban. Karena sebelumnya, Kris tidak pernah benar-benar melihat sesuatu yang bukan Luhan. Karena sebelumnya, Kris hanya bisa melihat Luhan.

Lalu, butuh dua bulan lagi untuk akhirnya Kris berani mengambil langkah dan meminta Lay untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya. Meski saat itu Kris belum benar-benar mencintai sahabatnya itu, tapi Kris berusaha untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta itu. Membiarkan hatinya menentukan, apakah yang dilakukannya itu benar atau tidak.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, Luhan benar-benar telah hilang dari dalam pikirannya. Karena entah sejak kapan, Kris mulai memikirkan Lay lebih dari yang seharusnya. Entah sejak kapan, Kris mulai merasa rindu saat Lay tidak datang ke apartemennya. Entah sejak kapan, rasa cemburu itu mulai ada saat melihat Lay bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Entah sejak kapan, dia mulai merasakan kekhawatiran yang berlebih setiap kali terjadi sesuatu pada Lay. Dan entah sejak kapan, rasa sayang yang ada untuk Lay berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu besar.

Dan saat Kris tersadar, hanya ada nama Lay di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Eh?" Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Kris dan pernyataan tiba-tibanya. "Mengapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" tanyanya.

"Kau seharusnya menjawab ucapanku, Lay. Bukan malah bertanya," jawab Kris. Lay memicingkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyanya curiga. "Yaaak! Wu Yi Fan! Apa kau bermain di belakangku, eoh?"

Tch! Kris berdecih pelan. "Apa aku tidak boleh mengumbar kata cinta pada kekasihku sendiri?"

Blussshhh

Lay memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja, di dalam drama, saat kekasih kita mulai mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu secara tiba-tiba, berarti dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Berarti dia—"

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di pipi merona milik Lay. Membuat Kris dan Lay sama-sama mendelik. Kris mendelik kesal, sedangkan Lay mendelik kaget. Dan si pelaku, hanya tersenyum acuh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris.

"Wae? Karena Gege-ku sudah menjadi kekasihmu, apa aku tidak boleh menciumnya lagi?" tanya Tao santai. "Aku tahu kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa terus bermesraan dan mengabaikanku. Kalian bahkan sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada dan malah asik mengumbar kata cinta seperti itu di depanku!" lanjutnya manja kemudian bangun dari sofa.

"Lain kali, aku harus duduk di tengah. Biar kalian tidak bisa bermesraan di depanku!" ucapnya sembari kembali menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris sebelum menghilang dari ruang tivi dengan wajah kesal. 'Tunggu saja nanti kalau aku sudah punya pacar!' gumamnya sambil berlalu.

10 detik

20 detik

1 menit

"Apa dia baru saja menciummu di depanku?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

Lay memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Sebelum-sebelumnya dia juga sering melakukan itu, kan?"

"Tapi kan sekarang kau kekasihku. Dia tidak boleh menciummu sesuka hati seperti itu lagi!" protes Kris.

"Tentu saja dia bisa. Dia kan adikku!" balas Lay. "Dia bahkan bukan adik kandungmu!" ujar Kris tak mau kalah.

"Kau tahu bagaimana Zitao, Wu Fan!"

Hhhhhh. Kris menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya? Dongsaeng yang super manja dan terkadang sedikit menyebalkan itu. "Baiklah," ucapnya pasrah kemudian membawa tangan panjangnya untuk melingkar di tubuh Lay yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Lay. "Tapi kau belum membalasnya!"

Lay menatap Kris bingung. "Membalas apa?" tanyanya.

"Yang tadi," jawab Kris. "Aku mencintaimu! Kau belum mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu, sayang'!" lanjutnya tersenyum jahil.

"Tch!" Lay berdecih dan tersenyum tipis. "Mengapa kau mencintaiku, Wu Fan? Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar posisi Lay agar menghadapnya. "Yaaaa! Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau bahkan belum membalas ucapanku!"

"Aku akan mengucapkannya jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" balas Lay.

Kris terdiam, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mengapa dia mencintai Lay? Apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Lay? Apakah itu lesung pipitnya? Atau sifatnya? Atau wajah manisnya?

"Aku... tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk itu," ucapnya pada akhirnya. Membuat Lay cemberut.

"Kau seolah membacakan sebuah buku padaku dan Tao saat dia bertanya mengapa kau mencintai Luhan saat itu. Dan sekarang, kau bahkan tidak punya satu jawaban pun untukku!" ujar Lay kesal. Bangun dari sofa dan bersiap untuk beranjak meninggalkan Kris.

Grebb

Namun belum sempurna dia berdiri, Kris sudah lebih dulu menahannya dan menarik tubuh Lay kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Sebenarnya ada satu alasan," ucapnya pelan.

"Hanya satu?" tanya Lay. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum, hanya satu!" jawabnya.

Kris memang tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan Lay tadi. Dia tidak tahu mengapa bisa jatuh cinta pada namja manis berdimple itu. Seberapa keras pun dia berfikir, tidak ada alasan yang muncul di dalam pikirannya. Tidak ada, kecuali satu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Kau!" jawab Kris mantap.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Eum," angguk Kris. "Kau! Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Lay." ucapnya sebelum mengklaim bibir merah Lay dengan bibirnya.

Kris bisa saja mengatakan, kalau dia menyukai Lay karena lesung pipitnya. Kris juga bisa mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Lay karena wajah manisnya. Tapi ada banyak namja berdimple yang mempunyai wajah yang jauh lebih manis dari Lay, dan Kris tidak menyukai mereka. Kris tidak mencintai mereka.

Karena mereka, bukan Lay.

Mungkin Lay memang bukan cinta pertamanya. Dan dia juga tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Lay. Dan mungkin Lay juga bukan orang pertama yang pernah mengisi ruang hatinya yang terdalam. Lembar-lembar awal kisah cintanya juga tidak dihiasi dengan nama namja manis itu.

Tapi Kris yakin. Lay, akan menjadi yang terakhir untuknya.

_**The Last Love. For the rest of his life. Ever and after.**_

**~O.O~**

**END**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooong ^_^

Akhirnya side story terakhir kelar juga :D Maaf kalau lama :)

Liyya gak punya banyak komentar buat Story yang ini. G ada moment KrisHan, dan gak terlalu ada moment KrAy juga. Well, karena emang ne Story sebenarnya hanya menceritakan kisah cintanya si Kris aja ^_^

Cuma berharap kalau Story yang ini tidak begitu mengecewakan :'(

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, saeng, n chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

BTW, kalo ada yang berinat untuk Review, Liyya ucapkan banyaaaaaakkkkk terima kasih :D

See U next time


End file.
